


Sick 5sos

by ChibyL



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hurt Ashton Irwin, Hurt Calum Hood, Hurt Luke Hemmings, Hurt Michael, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Ashton Irwin, Sick Calum Hood, Sick Luke Hemmings, Sick Michael, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibyL/pseuds/ChibyL
Summary: You can also call it Michael is going to kill whomever hurts Calum cause that's just what I'm in the mood for.ButI'm open to every request!





	1. Calum - Broken fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Wattpad but for some reason it has been completely ignored.
> 
> Hope you like it!

 

**Enjoy** **!**

Calum and Ashton had been arguing for an hour almost. Now, arguing doesn't get the idea. They had been shouting at each other, which is something that doesn't happen that often, so Michael and Luke had just been there watching as the two best friends spat mean words at each other.

That's until Michael had had enough, took Luke's hand and lead him out.

Which is why Calum and Ashton are now alone, facing each other with anger boiling inside their bodies.

They had never been phisical before. So it's a shock when Calum's hand collides with Ashton's face.

Ashton's ears ring, he doesn't know what they are arguing about anymore. It must have been something stupid, like Calum's new habit of smoking that Ashton can't stand, or Ashton's tattoo, which Calum hates. It doesn't matter anymore, because Calum just slapped him.

'I'm sorry,' Calum mumbles, holding his hands up in surrender.

But Ashton grabs his wrists and takes advantage of Calum being so scared of his own actions to push him out, slamming the door in his face.

Calum recovers just in time to put his hand between the door and its frame, but it's too late and Ashton is already closing it, with way too much energy.

It slams against Calum's hand, literally crashing it. All Calum feels is a burning pain radiating from his fingers to his hand and arm. It feels like the world stops for a second and then Calum retires his hand, cradling it into his other, hot tears running down his face.

He yells, he can feel his throat burning, but Ashton just slams the door again, not caring that his best friend is sobbing, his hand throbbing so badly that he wishes he could cut it off.

Calum feels dizzy when he watches at it. There is an angry red mark on his knuckles and his fingers are literally puffing up in front of him. The skin above his middle finger is cut and bleeding slowly. Calum turns to the empty vase next to him and throws up sliding down the wall a few seconds later.

Calum sits there for a few minutes, wondering if Ashton noticed what happened. He tries to move his fingers and almost gets sick again.

A few drops fall on the top of his head. _Just_ _his_ _luck_ , he thinks, as it starts to rain.

He bangs on the door with his good hand, not bothering to stand up. 'Ash, let me in, it's raining.'

A loud 'Fuck off,' is all he gets in response.

_Great_.

He shivers watching the gray clouds up in the sky, hoping Luke and Michael will be home soon.

By the time they finally come back, Calum is soaking and so are they.

'What are you doing here?' Michael asks and Calum knows he is pissed too.

He sighs, realizing that Michael doesn't even know he hit Ashton and he is already angry at him. This isn't good at all.

He doesn't want to whine, so he doesn't reply. He stands up, awkwardly holding his throbbing hand close to his chest and waits. Unsurprisingly no one pays attention enough to notice.

'Ash, open up, we are freezing out here!' Luke yells and a few seconds later the door is open.

Luke and Michael get in first, Calum lagging a bit behind while Ashton holds the door open. He is almost afraid Ashton will lock him out again. They look at each other for a second, Calum wants to cry at how hard Ashton's glare is.

Calum gets upstairs and locks himself in the bathroom, finally having a proper look at his hand. It's purplish now and he can't even touch it without flinching. At least it isn't bleeding anymore. He ponders what to do. He should probably ice it, but he isn't sure if he is allowed downstairs.

'Cal, be quick, I'm freezing!' Luke says, knocking at the bathroom door.

It takes a while for Calum to strip off his clothes, they are glued to his body and he can't use his right hand. Unbuttoning his jeans is already a task, but he manages. What really makes him want to cry is slide his shirt off his right arm. When he finally manages to, he is in tears.

'Calum, what the hell!' Luke calls again, knocking harder.

Calum gets out, his hair still dripping water, his fringe sticking to his forehead and covering one of his eyes. He leaves his drenched clothes on the bathroom floor, not caring that it will give Luke another reason to yell at him.

He is cold, but he didn't have time to shower.

'Why are you crying?' Luke asks, 'Come on, Ashton will forgive you.'

Calum shrugs and goes into his room, throwing some comfy clothes on, still crying out in pain when the fabric brushes against his fingers.

He slowly makes his way downstairs, stopping on the steps when he hears Ashton and Michael talking.

' You shouldn't have left him in the rain. He looked like a wet puppy,' Michael says. His voice is sharp and Calum cringes, but he is taking his side and this makes him feel the slightest better.

'He fucking slapped me, Mike. For all I care, he deserved it.'

There is silence at this point and Calum knows he has fucked up big time. He swallows, finally making his way to the kitchen. He can feel Michael's glare on him, but he doesn't dare look up.

He grabs a pack of ice and tries to put it on his fingers, but that's definitely too painful. So he opts for keeping it in his good hand, carefully holding his sore fingers onto it, waiting for it to numb the pain. It doesn't help much and Calum is starting to sweat now, even though he is cold and shivering.

He sits on a chair, putting his head on the table and cradling his sore hand. He tries to move his fingers and his mouth feels watery immediately. If he tries again, he'll throw up.

'Are you okay?' Luke asks, appearing in front of him and Calum forces his head up nodding.

'You are not,' Luke sighs, sitting next to him and putting his hand On Calum's shoulder. 'Did you shower? You are still cold. I hope you don't catch anyth-'

'We have soundcheck in half an hour,' Michael says, standing in front of them, with his arms crossed. 'Get ready. We'll talk later,' he adds, looking straight into Calum's eyes.

Calum wants to beg for Michael's forgiveness. He can stand Ashton yelling at him, but he can't even imagine arguing with Michael.

Then another thought makes him worry.

He tugs at Luke's shirt to catch is attention as soon as Michael leaves. 'I can't do soundcheck,' he whines and he hates how his voice sounds.

Luke is the only one who can help him at the moment. If he knew what Calum did he'd probably leave him alone, but Calum definitely needs help and Luke is the only option at the moment.

'You'll be fine,' Luke encourages him with a faint smile, 'You know how Michael is.'

'It's- it's not that.' _great_. Now he is stuttering too. He shuts his mouth, slowly holding his hands up, in front of Luke. 'I don't think I can play.'

Luke gives him a look. Calum's swollen hand is still supported by his good one, the ice almost melted and not even cold anymore.

'Of course you can't. What happened?' Luke asks, looking from Calum's hand to his face and back.

'I closed the door on my hand,' he says. He purposely doesn't mention Ashton, but he can't fool Luke that easily.

In fact Luke frowns, 'You did? On your own?'

'Please, Luke.'

'Okay, fine. Can you move your hand at all?'

Calum shakes his head, slowly lowering his hands down. 'It hurts really bad.'

'I think you should get it checked. Looks nasty. And we really need to tell the others.'

Calum's eyes grow wide. 'Luke please, I'm begging you.'

'Begging Luke for what? I said we are running late,' Michael says, appearing once again in the kitchen.

'We need to go to the hospital,' Luke says and Calum cringes.

'What now?'

Luke roughly pulls Calum's arm, showing Michael the state his crushed hand is in. The sudden movement, with no support from his other hand, makes Calum yell.

'What the fuck?!'

'I'm gonna be sick.'

Luke grabs him by his shoulders mumbling an apology and pushing his head over the sink, just in time for Calum to throw up.

He spits one last time, before leaning with his back on Luke's stomach, apologizing. Luke strokes his fringe, replying,' I'm sorry too.'

'What happened, Cal?' Michael asks. He doesn't sound angry anymore, he is just worried and that makes Calum wonder how he looks right now. Desperate, maybe.

'Ashton closed his hand in the door.'

'Luke, please.'

'Can I have a look?' Michael asks, gently taking Calum's puffy hand into his own.

Michael's hand feels cold, but that's probably just because Calum's is too hot. It looks absolutely horrible now that Calum sees the contrast between his and Michael's hand. His fingers look darker than they did before, they are double the size of Michael's which is weird, considering that Calum's hands are smaller than Michael's. He can't really see his knuckles anymore, there is just a huge, swollen mess. He almost laughs at how weird it looks.

'You really need to go to the hospital, come on,' Michael tells him, taking the charge. He helps Calum out of Luke's hold and guides him on a chair.

'Please, get his shoes,' Michael tells Luke and then he sets the ice back under Calum's fingers. 'is this okay?'

Calum nods, grateful that Michael knows how to handle every situation and leans into him, Michael stroking his hair as he rests his head on Michael's chest. 'You'll be alright. Just don't pass out on me, okay?'

'Not passing out,' Calum reassures him.

When Luke comes back with Calum's sneakers, Michael kneels down to help him put them on and tie them.

'Should we tell Ashton? I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you.'

Now, that's  probably because the pain, but Calum snaps at Luke. 'He heard me cry and slammed the door in my face, leaving me under the rain.' he spits the truth, biting his tongue when he realises it.

'Tell Ashton he is a dead man once I come back,' Michael says and if words could kill, Ashton would have been dead by now.

He helps Calum back on his feet and takes him out, leaving Luke standing there chewing on his lower lip.

.

When Michael and Calum come back from the hospital, almost two hours later, Calum's fingers are splinted and his hand is bandaged up to his wrist. He looks drained of all energy and in worse pain than he was before.

Ashton and Luke are sitting on the couch and when they see Calum, they both rush to him, which only makes Calum feel uncomfortable.

'How is he?' Luke asks Michael, once he realizes that Calum isn't in the mood to talk.

'Four fingers are broken. They got them reset. I'm not sure, he was screaming.' and that's when they notice that Michael had been crying. It must have been scary.

'Calum, I'm sorry. You know that, right? I didn't mean to hurt you.' Ashton rushes to say, cupping Calum's face with his hand.

'And I didn't mean to slap you,' Calum mumbles back, looking down in shame.

'I broke your hand,' Ashton says out loud and the guilt is evident in his tone. He can't look away from Calum's bandaged hand.

'Just my fingers,' Calum replies, smiling faintly despite the pain still making him nauseous.

'Yeah Ashton. You broke his fingers and didn't even care to help him,' Michael points out, crossing his arms and giving Ashton a glare.

'I know. I didn't think he was that hurt.'

'Michael, please. I pissed him off, he had a right to be angry. It's alright.'

Calum slowly makes his way to the couch, finally sitting down and closing his eyes. He is sure that Michael will give Ashton a lecture as soon as Calum falls asleep, but he is too drained to bother about it. He is just glad Ashton has forgiven him, even if the price he paid is way too high for his liking. He won't be playing bass for a while now.


	2. Calum - Ankle injury

Calum stumbles between his own feet, luckly catching Ashton's outstretched arm and holding onto it for balance. Ashton doesn't let go of him until they are backstage for good measure and Calum is thankful for that but as soon as they are back, he lets go of Calum, without even asking if he is okay. Instead he makes a bee line to the bathroom and Calum almost laughs at him. After all the times everyone made fun of Calum always needing the to pee, this time it is Ashton's turn.

'You alright?' Calum hears Michael ask as he and Luke walk by.

Calum nods automatically, but now that the adrenaline is starting to wear off he can feel a dull ache in his ankle. 

'Why are you limping then?'

'I think I turned my ankle,' he says, grabbing Michael's shoulder and leaning into it, 'It feels funny.'

Michael doesn't reply, but he walks slower, holding Calum by his hip while Luke leaves them behind.

They are all tired, jet lagged and considerably homesick at this point of the tour, so no one really blames him.

Michael is gentle enough to not let go of Calum until they are back in their bus, his eyelids so heavy, he is almost falling asleep there and then.

'I think I'll just stop here,' Calum says as soon as they get in the tour bus. He is just as tired as Michael and the ache in his ankle is getting worse, he doesn't think he can manage to get in his unfortunately high bunk. 

The crew must be already inside and probably even Luke and Ashton. They are the only ones in the common area and the lights were off before Michael turned them on, which means that no one is planning to come back here and it's safe enough for Calum to sleep on the couch. 

'Okay, you are definitely hurt worse than you are telling me,' Michael declares, looking at Calum with his arms crossed, doing his best to hide a yawn. 

Calum sits - or maybe falls - on the couch, frowning. 'I told you, I twisted it and now it's hurting. I just want to sleep through it.'

Michael gives him a weird look, trying to figure out what to do. He wants to sleep, he needs to. But he can't really leave Calum on a couch that is smaller than him and without being sure that he is fine. So, he pushes his tiredness back and heads to the bunk to look for Calum's pajamas, his pillow and a blanket.

He makes his way back with his arms full, only to find Calum half asleep in a sitting position. 

'Come on, get undressed,' Michael says, nudging his arm not so gently, but hey, he is tired too! 

Calum gets his shirt off without even opening his eyes and throws it on the floor. It's cold and he shivers when his cold pajama shirt brushes against his skin, but after a few seconds he gets the comfortable sensation of being home. Sort of. 

'Cal, I really want to sleep. Hurry up, please.' 

Calum looks up at Michael apologetically and then looks back at his boots, trying to take them off, only to moan in pain when he moves his right foot. 

'What now?' Michael asks, finally placing the pillow and the blanket on the empty spot next to Calum and focusing on his best friend. 

Calum shrugs, trying to unzip his boot again. He ends up crying out in pain a second time. He can tell his ankle is swollen now, squeezed into the tight boot and every minimal touch makes him queasy. 

'Nevermind,' Calum says in defeat, 'Go to sleep Mickey. We'll take care of that tomorrow.'

Michael frowns as Calum adjusts himself on the couch, yelping when his ankle touches the arm of the couch. 

'Let me do that, come on,' Michael says, rolling his eyes. He is running low of patience and Calum is just as frustrated as he is. And where is everyone else? 

'Michael, it hurts!' Calum complains as soon as Michael's hands touch him. 

'I get that' Michael says bitterly, his voice way too high. But then he looks at his best friend's upset face and bits his tongue. 'Just hold on, you'll feel better.'

Michael waits for Calum to nod before trying again, ignoring the uncomfortable moans Calum is making and trying to make it as quick as possible. Calum's ankle is swollen to the point that Michael can see the mark of the zip on the skin. 

'How am I taking this off?' Calum says, pointing at his tight pants. 

'With a lot of patience. Come on,' Michael grabs Calum's arms and pushes him off the couch. 

Calum balances himself on his good foot, leaning on Michael's shoulders as Michael unbutton his jeans. He could have done it on his own, but he is too tired and sore to think about it. He doesn't mind Michael helping and he can tell Michael doesn't mind either as long as they make it quick and he can sleep. 

Calum sits back again when his pants reach his knees and gets his left leg free on his own. Then he holds his breath, letting  Michael take care of the other leg. 

He is about to complain again when Michael touches him roughly but he knows better. Gritting his teeth he waits for Michael to be done. 

'Can you put this on on your own?' Michael says, giving Calum his pants and leaving. 

Calum manages, panting and sweating more than necessary. Then he settles himself on the couch the better he can. Michael comes back with an ice pack and sets it on Calum's ankle as gently as possible. 

'Thank you Mickey.'

'Are you sure you want to slep here?' 

Calum nods and Michael lets him be. 

. 

Calum doesn't sleep much the night. His ankle throbs and he regrets staying on the couch as his back now aches too. He should drink, but he forgot to ask Michael for some water. He got up during the night to get some, but walking was painful and with the bus moving he wasn't stable at all. He ended up hobbling to the bathroom, way closer than the fridge and drank a bit from the sink. Now he is thirsty again, but he really doesn't feel like getting up. 

He must have dozed off for a couple minutes when Ashton makes is way in the common area, turning all the lights on. 

'Why are you here?' Ashton asks, looking for something under the table. 'Have you seen my phone?' 

'I haven't. Could you get me some water?' 

'Get it on your own, I can't find my phone.'

Calum glances at his ankle. It feels stiff and has swelled up more during the night, the swelling spreading down to his foot and up to his calf. He can't see his ankle bone anymore and the skin around it is purplish. 

'Ash, I can't walk and I really need to drink,' he says, realizing that even speaking is painful for his dry throat. Not to mention that he is getting a headache, probably from lack of fluids. 

Ashton rolls his eyes, disappearing a few seconds later, still mumbling 'where is my fucking phone?' as if Calum wasn't even there. 

Calum looks at his own phone, his battery almost completely down. It's eight in the morning and Calum doubts that anyone will come here soon enough for him to not die of thirsty. 

Shakily he stands up, holding his hand against the wall for some support. He considers going to the bathroom, which is obviously closer, but he'll need to drink again soon and he doesn't want to walk again. So he decides to go to the fridge and grab a bottle.

He has barely walked two steps when the bus stops abruptly and Calum looses his footing. This time there is nothing he can hold onto and he tumbles down hard.

Calum finds himself lying on the floor, his head spinning from the sudden movement and his ankle hurting worse than it did two seconds before, which was already bad. He is shaking and his ears are ringing, but he can hear someone asking 'What was that?' 

'Are you okay kid?' one of the crew members asks him, crouching down in front of him and Calum nods gratefully accepting his help as he puts him on his feet again. 

'You didn't hit your head did you?' 

'I didn't, I- Can you get me a bottle of water please?' he asks, getting back on the couch. He is thankful that he didn't notice him being injured, he doesn't want to be scolded to be too careless right now. 

'What was that noise?' Luke asks, rubbing the sleep off his eyes with his hands, 'It woke me up.' 

'I'm sorry,' Calum apologizes. 'I tripped.' 

'Again?' Luke asks, moving Calum's legs out of the way so he can sit next to him. 

Calum jolts from the unexpected movement of his injured leg, his eyes getting watery. 

The crew member comes back with a bottle of water and Calum barely thanks him before gulping down half of it. 

'Are you sure you are okay? It was a bad fall. ' 

'Positive,' Calum says, smiling weakly and waiting for him to go away before turning to Luke. 'Luke, I can't walk. Would you mind helping me to the bathroom?' he asks, his cheeks turning red from embarassment. 

'Really, Cal?' he asks, shaking his head and standing up with no intention of helping at all. Calum figures Luke thought it was some twisted joke, but still Luke is being unnecessesserily cruel towards him, or maybe Calum is just getting to emotional. 

'Is Michael awake?' Calum asks. 

'I think so. Ashton is waking everyone up to find-' 

'His phone, yeah, I know,' Calum replies, hoping that his own phone will be on enough for him to send a quick text to Michael. 

\- Could u come here? Pls

He writes and sends it just in time to see the screen go black.

No more than two seconds later Michael appears in the doorway and Calum has never been happier to see him. 

'Fucking Ashton and his phone woke me up,' Michael says grumpy as he always is in the morning. 'What do you need?' 

'Bathroom. And please don't laugh at me.' 

'Couldn't you ask Luke?' Michael asks out of curiosity, but he is already helping Calum up and Calum has to lean on him more, completely unable to walk on his ankle at this point. 'Is your ankle still this bad?' 

'Luke didn't want to, and my ankle feels worse.' 

Michael sets him in front of the toilet, not bothering to get out, they have peed in front of each other plenty of times. 

'Be quick and let's look at that. We might need to tell someone eventually.' 

Calum frowns, looking for Michael to hold him once he sets his pants back on. 

'Wash your hands first, that's gross,' Michael says, grabbing Calum's forearms to guide him to the sink. Calum laughs at Michael's weird ocd, but still washes his hands before touching him again. 

'Are you alright? Beside the ankle I mean, you seem off.' 

Calum shrugs. He knows to well what's wrong, but he doesn't want to tell Michael. His headache is getting worse for not drinking enough and the pain in his ankle is making him nauseous and he is afraid to tell anyone. As childish as it is, he doesn't want to be scolded. 

Michael sets Calum on the couch and sits next to him, gently grabbing his injured leg and setting it in his lap. 

'It really doesn't look good,' Michael sighs. He tries to touch it, but Calum jumps up, begging for him to stop. 

'Are you still complaining?' Ashton asks from somewhere behind Calum, 'Get up, I need to check if my phone is there.'

Calum doesn't bother to reply, Ashton is a moody jery today and under normal circumstances Calum would be understanding, but today is not the day. 

'Ash go bitching elsewhere, your phone is not here,' Michael answers. 

'Let me check! What's wrong with you two?' 

'I was sleeping, thank you for waking me up. Again!' Luke yells over Ashton's too loud voice. 

'Here, check,' Calum mumbles, slowly standing up, careful with his injured foot. Michael rolls his eyes, but he gets up too. 

The phone is not there as they already thought. 

'Have you tried to call yourself?' Calum suggests. 

'It was off, dumbass,' Ashton replies, showing Calum's shoulder. 

That's how Calum ends up on the floor for the second time in less than half and hour. 

Luke laughs at him, calling him clumsy, but then he notices that Calum is not getting up and that Michael is angrily showing Ashton away. 

'Are you okay?' 

Calum is in tears, the pain and the frustration finally having the best on him. He keeps hiccupping, his eyes squeezed tightly and even if he is mumbling something nobody can really understand. 

'Come on, Cal, I barely touched you,'   
Ashton says, crouching down next to the other two. 'What's wrong?' 

Michel does his best to stretch Calum's leg in the small space. He can't tell what's wrong with it, it looks just like it did before, horrible. But maybe Calum put weight on it trying not to fall, or maybe he banged it somewhere in the process. 

He begins to gently rub his hand up and down Calum's calf, just trying to give him some comfort. He can tell half of his calf has swelled up too, and it really doesn't look good. The fact that Calum isn't calming down is making him even more concerned. 

'Luke, call someone,' Ash says, figuring that they need an adult at this point and that he has been a jerk to his best friend just because he was having a bad day. 'And get some ice.' 

'This isn't new,' Ashton says, pointing at Calum's limb. 

'He hurt it yesterday at the concert,could barely walk on it,' Michael says, not in the mood to argue with Ashton about being a jerk. 'Calum, calm down, you are making yourself sick.'

Luke comes back with the ice and Andy. 'He fell before, he probably hurt it,' Luke explains, giving Ashton the ice. 

'How many times have you fallen?' Michael asks, holding the ice on Calum's ankle as he starts to slowly compose himself. 

Andy barely glances at Calum's leg, frowning deeply. 'When we're you planning to tell us you were hurt?' he asks and Calum knew this would happen. 

'I'm sorry.'

'You need to go to the hospital. Just lie back down and wait, okay? And don't move from that damn couch.'

'I'm sorry,' Calum says again, using Michael's arm to get up and he almost collapses right away. 

'oh Gosh,' he yelps as Ashton grabs him by his waist and sets him on the couch, Michael taking care of his legs and setting them properly. 

'I really think you broke it,' Luke points out. 'I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you.'

Ashton apologies to and Calum shrugs at them both. 'Management is going to be so pissed.'

Michael ruffles Calum's hair, sitting next to him, 'You'll be alright. If someone yells at you I'm killing them. It was an accident.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the video where they are getting off stage, Calum is falling and Ashton catches him.
> 
> Hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Also, please send requests, I'm running short of ideas. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also again - I didn't re-read this, so I hope it's not too messed up. 
> 
> I was considering adding a part 2, maybe after they go to the hospital. What do you think?


	3. Reflux And...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Do you like these stories so far? 
> 
> This one is definitely my favorite, it talks about something I have witnessed and even if it's different from what I usually write, I like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I was thinking about writing a long fic about Calum being an ex swimming champion with a rough past and a bad trauma and Michael being a swimming tutor. would it be interesting to anyome?

 

_Calum_ _wakes_ _up_ _with_ _a_ _not_ _pleasant_ _taste_ _in_ _his_ _mouth_ _._ _It's_ _the_ _third_ _time_ _this_ _week_ _._ _He_ _reclutantly_ _gets_ _up_ _,_ _making_ _his_ _way_ _to_ _the_ _bathroom_ _he_ _shares_ _with_ _his_ _roommate_ _and_ _spitting_ _into_ _the_ _sink_ _. A_ _tiny_ _yellowish_ _line_ _of_ _spit_ _mixed_ _with_ _stomach_ _acid_ _dangles_ _from_ _between_ _his_ _lips_ _and_ _he_ _nonchalantly_ _uses_ _his_ _hand_ _to_ _clean_ _himself_ _._

_He_ _swallows_ _a bit_ _of_ _water and_ _spits_ _again_ _._

_His_ _stomach_ _is_ _burning_ _from_ _the_ _inside_ _and_ _his_ _throat_ _hurts_ _,_ _but_ _that's_ _nothing_ _new_ _to_ _him_ _._

_What_ _bothers_ _him_ _now_ _is the_ _increasing_ _pain_ _into_ _his_ _lower_ _abdomen_ _._ _It's_ _been_ _four_ _days_ _and_ _it's_ _still_ _there_ _._

_Calum_ _glances_ _at the_ _bathroom_ _window_ _,_ _frowning_ _at the dark sky._ _It's_ _nowhere_ _near_ _morning and_ _he_ _knows_ _he_ _won't_ _fall_ _asleep_ _again_ _._

_He_ _settles_ _himself_ _on_ _the_ _couch_ _,_ _with_ _his_ _pillow_ _and_ _his_ _blanket_ _and_ _tries_ _to_ _fall_ _asleep_ _again_ _._ _He_ _spends_ _most_ _of_ _the time_ _on_ _his_ _phone_ _,_ _unable_ _to_ _lie_ _down_ _without_ _feeling the urge_ _to_ _throw_ _up_ _and_ _worrying_ _about_ _the_ _pain_ _in_ _his_ _belly_ _._

_He_ _is_ _about_ _to_ _fall_ _asleep_ _when_ _Michael_ _makes_ _his_ _way_ _downstairs_ _._

_'_ _What_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _here_ _?' Michael_ _asks_ _from_ _the_ _bottom_ _of_ _the_ _stairs_ _, '_ _Still_ _not_ _feeling_ _good_ _?'_

_Calum_ _rolls_ _his_ _eyes_ _rubbing_ _his_ _hand_ _over_ _his_ _slightly_ _bloated_ _belly_ _and Michael_ _gives_ _him_ _a_ _sympathetic_ _look._

_'Do_ _you_ _remember Luke,_ _that_ _friend_ _of_ _mine...'_

_Luke is a_ _guy_ _who_ _takes_ _the_ _same_ _train_ _as_ _Michael_ _every_ _morning,_ _they_ _met at the_ _train_ _station_ _on_ _a_ _rainy_ _day. And Luke is_ _studying_ _to_ _become_ _a_ _doctor_ _and_ _he_ _works_ _in a_ _hospital_ _near_ Michael's _uni_ _._

_'Michael, no!'_ _Calum_ _complains_ _,_ _already_ _knowing_ _where_ _this_ _is_ _going_ _._

_'Michael, yes._ _You_ _need_ _to_ _be_ _checked_ _out and_ _his_ _chief_ _is a_ _good_ _gastroenterologist_ _,' Michael_ _says_ _, rolling_ _his_ _eyes_ _at_ _Calum's_ _panic_ _-_ _filled_ _face_ _._ _He_ _has_ _known_ _the Maori_ _for_ _so_ _long_ _that_ _he_ _can_ _read_ _exactly_ _what_ _he_ _is_ _thinking_ _._

_'_ _I'm_ _not_ _a fan_ _of_ _hospitals_ _either_ _._ _That's_ _why_ _we_ _are_ _seeing_ _him_ _at_ _his_ _house._ _Not_ _a_ _hospital_ _._ _Not_ _a clinic._ _But_ _you_ _are_ _definitely_ _going_ _.' Michael_ _says_ _,_ _proud_ _of_ _the authority in_ _his_ _voice_ _._

_Michael's_ _little moment_ _of_ _glory_ _ends_ _when_ _Calum_ _snorts_ _,_ _abruptly_ _standing_ _up_ _and_ _rushing_ _to_ _the_ _bathroom_ _,_ _half_ _hunched_ _over_ _._

_'Are_ _you_ _okay?' Michael_ _asks_ _,_ _leaning_ _against_ _the_ _now_ _closed_ _bathroom's door_ _._

_'_ _Not_ _really_ _,'_ _Calum_ _answers_ _after a_ _few_ _seconds_ _. '_ _Could_ _you_ _... Uhm..._ _Leave_ _me alone?'_

_Michael_ _laughs_ _at_ _his_ _childish_ _voice_ _._ _He_ _has_ _seen_ _a_ _sick_ _Calum_ _plenty_ _of_ _times and the_ _other_ _way_ _around_ _also_ _happened_ _._ _Still_ _,_ _when_ _it_ _comes_ _to_ _sickness_ _,_ _Calum_ _gets_ _incredibly_ _shy_ _,_ _while_ _Michael_ _doesn't_ _really_ _have_ _a_ _problem_ _with_ _that_ _._

_'Fine,_ _I'm_ _going_ _upstairs_ _and_ _getting_ _ready_ _._ _Yell_ _if_ _you_ _need me.'_

_Calum_ _sighs_ _, once_ _he_ _is_ _sure_ _Michael is_ _gone_ _._ _His_ _belly_ _is_ _gurgling_ _and_ _he_ _feels_ _like_ _he_ _really_ _-_ _really_ _-_ _has_ _to_ _go_ _._ _He_ _can_ _tell_ _he_ _is_ _sweating_ _and_ _he_ _feels_ _feverish_ _again_ _._ _He_ _has_ _been_ _feeling_ _tired_ _a_ _lot_ _lately_ _and_ _he_ _noticed_ _he_ _occasionally_ _runs_ _a_ _low_ _fever._

_He_ _sits_ _on_ _the_ _bathroom_ _for_ _almost_ _half_ _an_ _hour_ _,_ _with_ _a_ _worried_ _Michael_ _checking_ _on_ _him_ _from_ _time_ _to_ _time._

_When_ _he_ _gets_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _bathroom_ _he_ _is_ _drained_ _of_ _all_ _energy._ _His_ _legs_ _feel_ _weak_ _and_ _his_ _belly_ _is_ _not_ _feeling_ _better_ _._

_'_ _You_ _are pale,' Michael_ _notices_ _,_ _sitting_ _next_ _to_ _him_ _on_ _the_ _couch_ _, '_ _Did_ _you_ _throw_ _up_ _?'_

_'A bit. It_ _was_ _mostly_ _...'_ _Calum's_ _cheeks_ _turn_ _deep red_ _as_ _he_ _generally_ _points_ _to_ _his_ _lower_ _belly_ _._

_Michael_ _sighs_ _. 'And let me guess,_ _you_ _are_ _not_ _going_ _to_ _uni_ _today_ _.'_

_Calum_ _has_ _been_ _home_ _for_ _the_ _past_ _few_ _days_ _and_ _he_ _is_ _missing_ _a_ _lot_ _of_ _studying_ _,_ _spending_ _most_ _of_ _his_ _days_ _on_ _the_ _couch_ _and Michael is_ _getting_ _more_ _than_ _worried_ _._

_'_ _I'm_ _too_ _tired_ _to_ _go_ _,'_ _Calum_ _explains_ _, curling_ _on_ _himself_ _._

_'_ _There_ _are some cereal in the kitchen_ _._ _Please_ _,_ _eat_ _something_ _later_ _,'Michael_ _tells_ _him_ _standing_ _up_ _and_ _going_ _out._

_He_ _might_ _sound_ _like_ _a_ _mama_ _bear_ _,_ _but_ _the_ _thing_ _is,_ _he_ _and_ _Calum_ _have_ _been_ _living_ _on_ _their_ _own_ _for_ _a_ _solid_ _year_ _now_ _, in a_ _foreign_ _country_ _where_ _they_ _only_ _have_ _each_ _other_ _._ _Calum_ _has_ _been_ _acting_ _weird_ _lately_ _and Michael_ _can't_ _help_ _but_ _feel_ _responsible_ _for_ _him_ _._

_He_ _catches_ _Luke at the_ _train_ _station and_ _tries_ _to_ _explain_ _Calum's_ _problems_ _,_ _but_ _Luke is just a_ _student_ _._ _Micheal_ _has_ _a feeling_ _that_ _the_ _thing_ _is pretty_ _serious_ _when_ _Luke_ _gives_ _him_ _his_ _teacher's_ _number,_ _telling_ _him_ _to_ _call_ _sooner_ _rather_ _than_ _later_ _,_ _but_ _the_ _kid_ _is_ _too_ _smart_ _to_ _tell_ _Michael_ _something_ _that_ _will_ _make_ _him_ _worry_ _._

_During_ _the morning Michael_ _sends_ _a_ _couple_ _of_ _texts_ _to_ _Calum_ _and_ _when_ _the boy_ _doesn't_ _answer_ _for_ _more_ _than_ _an_ _hour_ _and_ _half_ _, Michael_ _knows_ _that_ _something_ _is_ _wrong_ _and_ _decides_ _that_ _lessons_ _are_ _not_ _that_ _important_ _._

_So_ _he_ _comes_ _back home_.

** And  ** **this** **is** ** how ** **Michael** **ends** **up** **** **with** **Calum** **in the** **hospital** **.**

'You're gonna be fine, okay?' Michael says, running his hand through Calum's damp hair.

The boy is shaking hard, curled up, still on a stretcher as they wait in the crowded ER. Michael can't tell if it's because of the pain or the severe anxiety that hospitals give to him.

With his free hand, Michael sends a quick text to Luke, hoping he is still here.

_-_ _A_ _t_ _the_ _ER_ _. Do u_ _happen_ _2 be_ _here_ _?_

It's kind of funny that he is relying so much on a guy he barely knows, but the point is that he doesn't know many people here and he feels so alone and so scared. He puts on his brave face, trying to comfort his best friend, but who is supposed to comfort him?

\- _Where_ _are_ _you_ _?_

Comes Luke's reply. Before Michael can answer, Calum is throwing up. There is nothing in his stomach, he hasn't been eating much lately and he threw up at least other three times this morning. It sounds so painful that Michael cringes.

He wonders if he should call Calum's family, as he holds his friend's burning forehead with one hand, steading him with the other.

'Michael?'

Michael's head snaps up at his name. 'Luke!' he almost squeaks. Here he is, Luke with his white gown and a blue stethoscope that matches his eyes.

'Please, help.'

Luke frowns, 'I can't do much, Mickey. Has someone seen him?'

'No, they told us to wait here. He is really feeling bad. Please.' Michael hates himself for how weak he sounds and he bits his lip when Calum puts his shaky hand on his thigh, mumbling comforting words between his gags.

'I'm going to call a nurse,' Luke says with an encouraging smile on his face.

He disappears for the longest five minutes of Michael's life and comes back with a short brunette with nasty crocs and red lipstick.

She pushes Michael away which startles Calum and makes him choke on his own vomit. 'Calm down, buddy. The doc is coming, but until then there isn't much that we can do. It's a busy day as you can see,' she explains and it's clear that she is talking to Michael. She puts a white thing around Calum's fingertip and Luke leans into Michael to explain what's going on.

'That checks his oxygen and heart rate.'

Michael mumbles a 'thanks' and watches as the nurse helps Calum lay back down and checks his temperature. He is even paler now, sweat covering his face and what Michael can see of his neck. His slightly parted lips are almost grey and he is looking at Michael with tears in his eyes.

'Hang tight,' the nurse says again with a small smile, patting his shoulder and leaving.

For a few seconds nobody talks, then Luke starts to ask questions.

'So, he is the boy you always talk about... Calum, isn't it?'

'Not the best way to meet you,' Calum mumbles, waving slowly in Luke's direction. 'Will it take long?'

'You okay, Cal?' Michael asks, noticing his best friend's distressed face as he squirms on the stretcher despite the pain.

'Not really. Please...' Calum cries out, holding his belly tight.

And that's when Michael gets it. 'Luke, do you think there is a bathroom nearby?'

Calum glares at him. Even with his flushed cheeks, even with watery eyes, the message is clear. He doesn't want Luke to know what's the problem.

The thing is, Michael doesn't give a fuck right now. 'It's this or I leave you here,' Michael says, holding his hands out for Calum to grab them.

'I can't walk,' Calum admits, struggling to sit up.

Michael holds most of his weight up, thankful that Luke doesn't try to help and follows him to the bathroom.

He settles a panting Calum in the bathroom and leans over the sink.

'Could you get out?'

Michal tries to reply that he doesn't trust Calum on its own, but Calum doesn't let him speak. 'please, this is already embarrassing like this. I'm begging you, Michael, get out.'

Michael watches closely as he breaths slowly to try and calm down before giving up. 'Don't pass out or I'll kill you. And don't try to lock the door.'

'Michael! Please, what the fuck!'

In the end, Michael leaves, finding an amused Luke waiting for him.

'He is tough,' Luke says, 'And reallt cute.'

'Are yoh hitting on my sick best friend?' Michael asks with a frown, 'Is this some weird kink of yours?'

Luke blushes deep red, running a hand through his hair, 'What? No, I just - never mind,I should go.'

'I was kidding, Luke. Calum is attractive, I know,' Michael says, holding tightly on Luke's wrist, 'But please don't leave me alone. I don't like being here and I don't like seeing my best friend like this.'

As if on cue, Calum makes his way out of the bathroom, stumbling and almost falling into Michael.

'Do you need a wheelchair?' Luke asks, helping Michael hold the Maori up.

'I can walk, just give me a second,' Calum mumbles, trying to stand properly, and failing miserably when a cramp hits him. 'I hate this.'

Michael considers the idea of getting Calum in a wheelchair. Even f the walk is short, he really doesn't seem tk be able to walk, he is grasping Michael's arms and holding onto him more than standing on his feet. On the other hand, he doesn't want him to get more worked up than he is. He can't carry him either.

'Don't fall, ok?' He whispers in Calum's hear, steading him and helping him make his way back.

'Where are the fucking doctors?' Michael almost yells, having to witness Calum cry again.

He tries to lie down, only having to sit back up because of his Reflux, but he can't really sit because of the pain in his belly. In the end, the poor boy ends up curling on himself, with his head on Michael's shoulder and his arms protectively hugging his belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo what do you think is wrong with Calum? Let's see what you guess!


	4. Luke - appendicitis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the First request I write. I really enjoyed writing this and especially, I'm finally over my ONLY Calum fics. I'm both incredibly excited and impossibly frightened about this story. Hope you'll like it.
> 
> \---> Luke gets appendicitis on promo tour for 5sos3.

 

Luke has been feeling weird for the past couple days. Nothing major, just a weird feeling in his gut and it's not that sensation of 'something is going to happen'. It's more like the 'I'm getting the flu' kind of sensation. It started out as a bloated belly which he was pretty self conscious about, then the cramps hit him and now he feels nauseous too.

He tries to push the feeling in the back of his mind, well aware that their promo tour just started and he can't afford to be sick. Especially, he doesn't want Calum to worry too much, he knows his boyfriend is already on the edge, being the most emotional of all of them and Luke doesn't want him to worry over something as stupid as the flu.

On the other hand, he can't help but crave for Calum to just lie with him and cuddle until he feels better.

But obviously they have a busy schedule and there is no time for being sick. He should probably ask for some stomach relaxers, at least for the show tonight.

'Wake up, sleepy head,' he hears Calum say. 'It's half past five, and we're supposed to get ready.'

Having to get up so early in the morning, after spending half of the night awake, with a sore stomach and feeling nauseous is horrible. But still, they have work to do.

'Are you okay?' Calum asks, gently tilting his head to his side and giving him a concerned look.

Luke shrugs, not so sure about lying anymore. Standing up made his stomach flip and he almost feels like throwing up.

Scratch that, he is definitely going to throw up.

Without answering, mostly because he doesn't trust himself to open his mouth, he makes his way past Calum and rushes to the bathroom.

Now that he thinks about it, how can he be nauseous, if he hasn't eaten anything yesterday? He is probably just hungry, he tells himself  a second before burning bile makes his way up his throat.

'Shit,' Calum mumbles, kneeling on the nasty bathroom floor next to Luke and gently rubbing his back. 'You don't look so good,' he says, holding Luke's forehead with his free hand as another mouthful of vomit splashes into the toilet.

'I think you have a fever,' Calum says, shaking almost as much as Luke and Luke can't help but worry. Calum is always so easy to scare, Luke almost feels guilty, even if he is the one who is suffering.

'Call Ash,' Luke says, clenching his theet when talking makes him gag again.

Calum stares at him blinking a few times, before gathering the courage to shake his head. 'No, no I'm okay, I'm staying with you,' he says stroking his cheek.

Luke gives him a stern look, trying to be as demanding as possible, despite his watery eyes and wobbling lip, but Calum shakes his head again. 'You always take care of me,' he points out and then he begins to rub Luke's shoulder.

'How do you feel? Be honest this time.'

Luke leans his back against the wall, confident that he won't throw up for a while. 'My stomach has been feeling weird lately,' he explains, 'I thought it was just anxiety getting to me. Then I- fuck!'

'Luke?'

'No, no I'm okay. It was just a cramp. It's not the first time it happens.'

They stay on the bathroom floor for a good ten minutes, none of them talking. Calum strokes Luke's leg with his hand and Luke breathes as slowly as possible, doing his best to keep cool, even if he is getting more and more anxious.

' You two were supposed to get ready!' Michael yells, making his way to the bathroom and giving them a weird look. 'What's wrong?'

'I think I have the flu,' Luke says and Calum fills in all the details.

'I'll go tell Matty. You two okay?' and Luke really wants to answer that no, he is not okay and Calum, as much as Luke loves him, is no help. Not that anyone could be but still he Wishes he wouldn't have to worry about Calum too when he is feeling so miserable.

Once they are alone, Calum grabs his hand and squeezes it. 'Do you want to stand up? Maybe go back to your bunk?'

'Don't think I'm done,' Luke says, swalllwing hard as he feels vomit making his way up his throat. He feels Calum shift beside him, pulling him until he is leaning over the toilet. His boyfriend keeps holding his forehead as Luke can only moan between gags, barely breathing through the piercing pain in his lower abdomen. He puts one hand on the toilet rim, to keep himself somehow upright and holds his stomach tightly with his other.

Calum doesn't let go of him through the whole process. He keeps his head steady and Luke his thankful, because something keeps making his way through his nose and that's the grossest thing that's ever happened to him and Calum's hands feel so cold and nice against his clammy, overheated skin.

Once he is done, he collapses against Calum, his boyfriend using some paper towel to wipe his mouth.

'How do you feel?' Calum asks hopefully, rubbing his hand on Luke's stomach. It's painful, his belly feels so bloated and so full, but Luke likes how comforting the gesture is. Calum's hand is gentle, almost ghosting over Luke's skin, not really applying pressure and Luke is thankful for that. He can tell is belly is rock hard, that's probably because he hasn't been able to go to the bathroom for the past three days. He would be embarrassed to let anyone see him so bloated, but it's just Calum and he trusts him.

'It's hurts,' he finally whispers.

Calum's hands shake against his skin, but his voice is surprisingly reassuring. 'It's alright, Luke. Let's get you to your bunk and rest. You'll feel better.'

Then Luke feels himself being pulled up, as gently as humanly possible and Calum guides him to his bunk.

Luke has to admit it, he underestimated his boyfriend on this. He is perfectly capable to handle the situation and this gives Luke the opportunity to act as sick as he truly feels.

'My belly hurts,' he complains, hiding his face into Calum's neck and Calum stops in the hallway.

'You are burning up. You weren't so hot before,' he says, his voice slightly panicking. 'I think we should get you to the hospital.'

Luke almost laughs at this. 'Seriously, Cal? I'm fine, I just need to sleep it off,' Luke says, clutching his belly tighter as it makes a weird rumbling sound.

He pushes himself away from Calum, dragging his feet the last few steps to his bunk as Calum follows him close behind.

'You look like Ashton did last year. What if you have appendicitis too? Just think about it, you are actually complaining. You never complain about being sick.'

And Luke considers his words. He feels kind of weird, but he doesn't want to be over dramatic. It's just Calum making things up, he just has the flu.

That's what he is sure of, until another, completely unaspected cramp hits him and Luke doubles on himself, his legs getting so weak that if Calum hadn't been quick to hold him up, he would have fallen.

'Gonna throw up,' he rushes to say and Calum lowers him on the floor, showing a bucket under his chin. Where did it came from? Luke hadn't even noticed Calum grabbing it from the bathroom, not that he really cares at the moment. He can feel tears rolling down his eyes as his stomach hurts and each gag makes the pain even worse.

'Please help,' he actually sobs, using the hand that isn't gripping his guts to hold Calum's arm. He presses his nails into Calum's flesh so hard that he wouldn't be surprised if it'd actually bleed. Calum is nice enough to let him be, still mumbling shooting words into his ear.

Through his agony, Luke barely hears Michael and Ashton asking what's wrong. He can't answer, even when Ashton takes his face in his hands and forces Luke to look at him. 'You aren't throwing up, Luke. Calm down.'

The point is, Luke stomach keeps flipping, his throat keeps getting tight and his mouth is watery, even if he isn't actually bringing anything up. He would probably feel better if he did. Because right now his whole throat is burning and his stomach muscles keep contracting painfully.

'Can we please take him to a hospital?' Luke hears Calum ask. He isn't even surprised of the fact that he is crying, neither that Michael pries him away from Luke and takes him to another room to calm him down.

'He isn't wrong, you know,' Ashton says once they are alone. 'You might have appendicitis and we really don't want your appendix to burst,' Ashton says. And he can be a lot more persuasive than Calum.

'I don't want to get dressed,' Luke complains, then he looks at the bowl in Ashton's hands 'and I think I'll need this.'

'Whenever you are ready,' Ashon says preparing himself to help Luke up and Luke has to admit the defeat, as he can barely stand.

'It hurts so fucking much,' he says, as a hot tear runs down his face. 'I can't walk.'

He doubles over again and Ashton has to pick him up lie him in his bunk. 'I'll be right back.'

Luke lies on his left side, clutching his belly as tight as possible, keeping his knees to his chest and just crying in agony. He has never been carsick, but he can feel every turn the bus takes and he gags every time. He is sweating a lot and his breaths are so fast and shallow that he fears he'll pass out.

'Luke, breathe,' Calum says shootingly, stroking his hot cheek with his hand, 'Ashton is talking to Matty. We are taking you to the hospital. You'll feel better soon.'

'Don't leave,' Luke begs, opening his eyes and staring at Calum's worried ones.

'I wasn't planning to.'

'Lie with me.'

Calum seems to consider it. 'I don't want to hurt you.'

Luke tries to shift, to make some room for him, but he can barely move and Calum stops him quickly with a hand in his hip. 'It's fine. I'm here,' he says, settling himself on the ground, next to Luke, so that they are face to face.

Luke's breath smells of puke, but Calum doesn't move. He places a soft kiss on Luke's flushed cheek and strokes his hair. 'You'll be alright,' he keeps saying and Luke doesn't know if he is talking to Luke or just trying to convince himself. It's reassuring though, so he doesn't care too much.

Luke thinks he dozed off at some point, because suddenly he finds himself being picked up in Ashton's arms again and he barely has time to take in the burning pain in his abdomen as he is being moved and the cold hair hitting his face and then someone is trying to put him on a stretcher, forcing him to lie flat on his back.

He does his best to move, to shrink away from the gloved hands that keep pushing him back and why won't they understand that it hurts too much to lie like that?

Then there is a pinch in his left arm and he blacks out.

.

When Luke wakes up, he feels numb, barely able to feel his legs and he is dizzy and still slightly nauseous, but he definitely isn't in agony as he was before.

He blinks his eyes open, taking in the white, almost blinding lights and the awful smell of medicine filling the air. His left arm is sore and when he looks at it, he isn't surprised to find a needle into it. He follows the tube with his eyes and stares at the bag hanging from the pole. What happened?

After a few seconds tries to move is other hand and finds it holding something. He turns to his right and smiles looking at Calum's black curls. They are holding hands, Luke can feel it, even if their hands are hidden under the sheets and Calum is sleeping with his head on Luke's arm. He wishes he could move just a bit, to wake him up in a more gentle way than he is about to.

'Cal?' he says, not expecting his voice to be so rough and his throat so dry. 'Calum?'

The boy jumps up, blinking his eyes around and then focusing on Luke. 'You awake!' he sighs in relief.

'What happened?'

Calum tightens the hold on his hand, looking at the needle into Luke's other arm. 'Your appendix was literally just about to burst. You got surgery. How do you feel?'

'Nauseous.'

Calum smiles, using the back of his hand to wipe his tear stained face and that's when Luke realises he cried himself to sleep.

'That's the anesthesia. The nurse said it could have happened. You are not supposed to drink, too. And you shouldn't move.'

Luke hears his boyfriend's voice without actually listening to what he is saying, both because he just woke up and he is too confused to understand and because he just likes the sound of Calum's voice and melts into it.   
  
'I' m sorry I scared you, Calum,' he says looking at his puffy eyes.

'I love you,' Calum replies, getting closer 'Please don't ever do that again,' he says on Luke's lips, before kissing him.

'I feel gross,' Luke says, breaking the kiss, well aware of his breath.

'You are. I honestly don't care.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I'm sorry if some characters appear for minor roles only, but I figured that if I didn't want it to be too long, I had to cut something out.
> 
> Also, I'm not the best when it comes to sweetness, so I hope it's not too forced.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


	5. Calum - Reflux And...? Pt. 2

Luke looks at the two boys chewing on his lower lip, patting Calum's leg from time to time.

Michael looks at Luke's hand gently resting on Calum's leg and smiles. His best friend is wearing his house clothes and in any other circumstance, he'd be pretty self conscious. But when Michael came home he was half passed out, so Michael didn't really bother to dress him up any better.

'Ashton!' Luke snaps at some point, standing up so abruptly that he makes both Michael and Calum flinch.

'Luke, why are you here?' a blondish guy asks, making his way over. 'Shouldn't you be on third floor?'

'Yeah, about that. I should really go, but... This is my friend, Michael.'

Luke goes on, explaining the situation, but Michael doesn't really listen. He is too focused on the new doctor, who doesn't even look that much older than Michael himself. He is so lost in his thoughts that he barely registers Calum fidgeting uncomfortably.

He hears something about a nurse named Hollie telling him about Calum's low blood pressure and fast heartbeat and the poor boy being on the verge of a break down.

The pretty doctor tries to approach Calum, only to have him shrink away, curling up into Michael's side even more.

'And he is deathly scared of hospitals,' Luke says, shily smiling between Michael and the doctor.

'How old is he?'

Luke nudges Michael and Michael can't help but blush. 'He is twenty, but we live alone and I'm his emergency contact.' _**[I**_ _ **have**_ ** _no idea_** _ **if**_ ** _you_** ** _are_** ** _legal_** _ **at 18 or 21.**_ ** _Let's_** _ **just**_ _ **pretend**_ ** _it's_** _ **21**_ ** _even_** _ **if**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **pretty**_ ** _sure_** ** _I'm_** _ **wrong**_ _ **]**_

'And you are...?'

'I'm Michael.'

'I meant your age.'

'I'm 21.'

'Good,' Ashton nods trying another approach to Calum. He grabs his hand which is halfway between his body and Michael's leg and gently squeezes it. 'I'm Ashton, Luke's friend. How are you doing?'

Caum cracks one of his eyes open, looking at the doctor through his long dark lashes. 'Not good.'

'Can you roll over a bit? I need to check your belly.'

'Can't lie flat,' Calum explains, almost panting and looking at Michael for help.

Before Michael can tell anything, the doctor pushes Calum's shoulder to adjust him. The change of position makes Calum yelp, holding tight on his stomach and using all his strength to fight against the movement.

'Calm down, pretty boy. Here, keep your legs up,' Ashton explains, using his hand to push Calum's knees up. 'It easies the pressure on your belly, right? Now if you stay still this will be quick and you'll get to sit up again.'

Calum nods, blindly looking for Michael's hand to hold. Michael notices and promptly grabs it, squeezing tight. He can perfectly imagine how scared Calum is and that's the least Michael can do to help.

'now this is gonna be a bit uncomfortable,' Ashton explains, rubbing his hands together to warm them up before pulling Calum's shirt up.

Michael misses most of what happens because he is too focused on Luke's red cheeks as he gets to see Calum's abs. He'll probably tease him later. But in the end, he'll set up a date for them.

Then he sets his eyes on Ashton' s focused face as he examines Calum and Michael has to bite his tongue to take away dirty thought. That's absolutely inappropriate, but what can he do when this guy is just standing there being awsome?

At some point he feels the hold on his hand get tighter and he looks down at Calum.

'I think he needs to sit up,' Michael says, grabbing Calum's shoulders to help him up a bit.

Calum lets out a choking sound, holding his hand over his mouth and coughing a couple times.

'You okay?'

'He has severe reflux,' Michael explains, gently rubbing Calum's back as he calms down. 'Does he need to lie back again? I don't think he can.'

Ashton thinks about it. 'No, it's fine. What we need to do now is take some blood samples and--What's wrong?"

Michael sighs, pushing down his need to cry and shifts his body so that he can look at Calum' s face. 'Look at me. Please, Calum breathe, no one is touching you. Just focus on me, you are okay.' He repeats the same mantra, trying to ignore how painfully hard Calum is squeezing Michael's arms. He watches as Ashton gives Luke a questioning look and Luke shrugs, then they both look at the two other boys. Michael hates that he is the one who will have to explain everything. He hates that Calum is doing anything but breathe slow and if he doesn't calm down he'll end up fainting, or throwing up, or both.

'Do we need to sedate him?' Ashton asks at a loss of what to do.

'No please, just give us a minute, he is calming down. Calum, open your eyes and look at me. I'm right here. Nothing is happening, okay?'

It takes a while, but in the end Michael manages to handle the situation. Calum looks exhausted once it's over, he keeps whimpering, his belly must be killing him and he is panting like he run a marathon.

'Can we speak outside?' Ashton asks and Michael wants to say yes, but he knows he can't leave Calum alone without him freaking out again.

'I'm staying here,' Luke assures, patting Calum's leg to catch his attention, 'Is that okay to you?'

Calum hums in response, too tired to talk. Maybe that's the only reason why he allows Michael to go.

Michael makes sure that Luke holds Calum, setting them so that Calum can lean on him and rest before following the doctor.

'What just happened?' Ashton asks as soon as they are in the hallway.

And that's when Michael begins to ramble, raughly explaining how Calum's sister died a year and half ago right into his arms and how poorly Calum had been coping with that. 'Hospitals make him freak out. You mentioned needles and he is already cranky cause he is sick. I think he was overwhelmed.'

Ashton sighs, leaning on the wall behind himself in a totally unprofessional way. 'He had a panic attack, he wasn't just overwhelmed. 'But you do realise that I need those blood samples, right? And maybe a CT scan.'

Michael wanders how he is going to tell Calum. He regrets not calling his family now. He doesn't want to be alone through this. 'Is it necessary?'

Ashton smiles and Michael stares at his dimples in awe. 'He needs it, but I don't want either of you to worry too much. So, here is the plan. We need to give him something for the pain, the meds will make him sleepy anyway and we'll try to draw his blood without him freaking out too much. He'll be hooked up to some fluids from now on, because he is dehydrated and from now on he can't eat at all.'

Michael stares with wide eyes, 'He's gonna freak out.'

'You won't be alone with him, okay? The sooner we get him help, the sooner he'll get back home.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean that we can't let him go home today. Or in the next few days and-'

'Didn't you hear me? He can't stay here, he is terrified!'

Ashton shakes his head, trying to keep quiet. They are still in a hospital after all and Michael was totally inappropriate. 'You need to calm down now. What he has is a bit more serious than a flu. We need to get him a proper diagnosis and how do we do that if he comes back home?'

Michael sighs, running a hand through his rebel hair, almost wanting to pull them off his skull. It's so fucking complicated.

'I'll be the one who breaks the news to your friend,' Ashton says with a reassuring smile, 'But I'd like for you to stay with him.'

'I'm his best friend, of course I'm staying.'

'That's cool,' Ashton replies, 'Do you think you can get back in?'

Michael nods, taking a deep breath and following the doctor inside. Calum is awake, still clearly in agony, despite Luke's clumsy attempt to distract him from the pain. He'll be a good doctor at some point of his life, Michael considers, but he is too young and too unsure right now.

'Hey,' Michael approaches him, 'Nice hair' he says pointing to the weird quiff he is now sporting. He touches his arm, noticing how sweaty Calum is, his shirt is literally drenched and he is still whimpering.

'So, Calum, how do you feel?' Ashton asks.

'Have been better. I'm sorry for, you know, everything.'

Ashton smiles dismissively and Michael loves how nice he is when he talks to Calum, how he keeps him calm and at ease while he breaks the news to him.

Calum on the other hand, is trying his hardest to keep cool, to not loose it completely. He sighs, closing his eyes and leaning on Luke's chest. That's just another hint that he is way too sick. There is no other way in the world that his usually shy and closed up friend would be touching a stranger so easily. Luke's face is still priceless though.

'Hey, what about what we said?' Luke asks tentatively, 'You get to see me everyday now!'

Calum rolls his eyes, his sass still there. 'I'd like to see you when you are not working and I'm not dying.'

'You are not dying.'

'Yeah, that makes me wonder... What's wrong with me?' Calum asks, glancing at Ashton and the doctor answers slowly, weighting every word and basically telling him nothing but still reassuring him that he is in good hands.

.

Four days later, Calum is in a proper room, on a bed that isn't much more comfortable than the stretcher he was on before. He is still sick, pale as he has never been and he still is on a fluid diet. But he is definitely more talkative and he is adjusting to staying in the hospital without freak out everyime a nurse touches him.

Luke keeps showing up everyday, he spends a lot of time with Michael and Calum and actually the only times Michael leaves to go home and shower are when Luke promises to stay with Calum, taking his books out of his bag and studying in Cal's room.

When Michael comes back in the room to find Calum in a hoodie that isn't his, he questions about it. Calum's answer, 'I was cold,' doesn't satisfy Michael at all, but before he has a chance point that out, a tired looking Ashton makes his way in the room.

Ashton tells them that Calum is supposed to do a weird exam that basically consists in a long tube showed up his ass and Calum's cheeks flush deep red as he listens, while Michael can barely suppress his laughter and Luke keeps looking at the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is weird. It's not even a proper ending. But really I didn't know what else to write. 
> 
> If you were wondering, the other illness is Chron's disease. I didn't mention it on purpose, because you don't do a diagnosis just like that. It takes more at time, or at least more exams and I didn't feel like writing about that. 
> 
> Anyway, this comes from personal experience and this is why there are so many informations. People are always complicated.
> 
> Id be really happy if you'd ask me a request! Or just suggest what I should write about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, merry Christmas!   
> I'm sorry for the late update, but I'm working on another Luke request. It will be up in the next few days.   
> Also, I'm publishing the first chapter of a new long fic, it's Malum and it's full of hurt - comfort. It's called 'If you don't swim, you'll drown'. Give it a chance!

 

The boys have been on a strict schedule for the past few weeks. They are still recording the last songs of the album, promo tour is close so they have a lot of interviews and events to attend to. And last but not least, they need to be perfect to go on stage, so they spend hours rehearsing.

Tired is not even remotely close to how they feel. For some reason Calum is having the worst out of it all and everyone has noticed. He is so tired that he keeps falling asleep in the oddest situations, he is barely eating after reading some rude twit about his belly growing up and he is simply just shutting down.

Michael and Ashton have been catching up on that, they keep sharing worried looks with each other when they think Calum isn't looking and Luke seems to be the only completely clueless one.

They are currently in the middle of an interview and Calum is ready to fall asleep, which isn't even weird considering that it's 5 in the morning, but they should be used to that by now. His eyelids feel heavy and he can't stop rubbing his eyes, doing his best to stop yawning every couple minutes.

It's not his fault that he had to go to the gym yesterday. Management made him do that, agreeing with fans on the fact that he needs to loose weight. Which is easier said than done, by the way. He spent two hours exercising and got home too late to have dinner with the others. Ashton yelled at him, pointing out that it's completely unhealthy, but his behavior only made Calum disappointed with himself even more.

Suddenly Michael elbows him and Calum jumps up, not really expecting that. The interviewer probably asked something and Ashton is already answering, making everyone laugh, so Calum laughs along, wondering what it is about. At the next question he tries to say something, but Luke answers before he has chance, so he spaces out again.

As soon as they are out of the interview room, Michael grabs his arm and takes him away from the others. 'Are you okay?' he asks, checking Calum's forehead for a fever.  It's annoying how Michael acts with him sometimes, but his hand feels so warm and nice and Calum leans into his touch, closing his eyes for a moment. He wishes he'd just be able to sleep a few hours.

'You don't have a fever. But we need to get some coffee into you,' Michael declares.

Management doesn't allow a day off, so Calum has been living on coffee and energy drinks for days now, but Michael doesn't have to know.

'And if you start feeling sick you tell me, alright?'

Calum nods, slowly making his way to the others, despite his legs still being sore from yesterday's workout session and his vision being unclear.

Too soon for Calum's liking they are shown in a car, taken to another place to do another interview and then back to the recording room.

Having time for lunch feels like a dream, but they are behind their schedule, so they eat a sandwich taking turns to record for the fourth day in a row.

Luke goes in first and the other three finally have something to eat. Michael rolls his eyes, checking the contents of his sandwich. 'I have tuna again. Come on! My breath will smell like death and expired fish.'

'Have mine,' Caum tells him, handing him his food and curling on himself on the small couch they are sharing.

His neck aches, but he doesn't care. Ashton probably notices because next thing he does, is shift on the couch, allowing Calum to rest his head on his shoulder. 'I'll wake you up when it's your turn,' he says, taking off his hat and placing him on Calum's head, trying to cover his eyes from the lights.

There are a few seconds of silence, then Ashton begins to talk, is voice low as he tries to not bother Calum.   
'We can't keep doing this, we are all exhausted!'

'I don't want Calum to end up in the hospital like you did last year. It was fucking scary,' Michael replies in agreement.

'It's Calum' s turn,' Luke says making his way over and grabbing his own food.' Wake him up.'

' I'll go first, let him sleep,'Michael offers, but Luke stops him before he has had a chance to get up.

'No, Matty needs Calum's part for Lie to me,' he explains with his mouth full, 'They are layering our voices or something.'

There is a disappointed noise coming either from Michael or Ashton and then the sound of Luke collapsing on a chair, making it slide against the floor with an unpleasant sound. 'Don't you think that he is over reacting a bit! I mean, we are all tired but-'

'I'm awake,' Calum says, standing up despite how dizzy he is feeling. He can't help feeling betrayed by his own friend. Overreacting? He can barely keep his eyes open and Luke thinks he is overreacting.

He is unsteady, standing up makes his legs wobble and once he is in the boot he has to lean on the mic bar to keep himself upright. The lights in the room are blinding, but he knows better than complain with Matty. He just does his best, hoping his agony won't last long.

Once he is done, he gets no other sleep while Michael and Ashton record, because he is taken straight to the gym.

They don't have a personal trainer, just a schedule they need to follow. They used to exercise just three times a week, but now Calum has to go to the gym every day and it's getting too much.

He barely manages to do the first couple of push ups. His arms can't take his weight and he is too lightheaded to keep going. So he just sits on the floor for a while and then he makes his way to the changing rooms. He has to lean against the wall to keep himself up and he is surprised that no one stops to ask him if he is drunk. He can tell he is walking funny.

'You are coming home, right now,' A voice says, the person's hand grabbing Calum's forearms. 'You are fucking exhausted.'

It's Michael. Calum doesn't know how he has found him, but he is so happy. He tries to open his mouth to tell him, but his tongue feels too heavy. He tries to blink, but he can't see anything and his ears are ringing. Then everything goes black.

.

When Michael gets out of the recording room and there is no Calum, he instantly knows something is wrong. When Luke tells him he went to the gym, he gasps. 'And you didn't think to stop him?' he asks.

Luke shrugs, explaining that Ashton tried, but management said it wasn't up for discussion and he had to go. And he went, obviously.

Michael borrows Luke's car and goes looking for him. Something is not right and he can feel it, what he doesn't understand is why the others haven't noticed. How is it possible that adults who are supposed to take care of them failed to notice how drained Calum has been lookimg?

He parks on yellow lines, where Luke will surely get a fine and makes his way inside, biting on his lower lip as he explains the receptionist that he doesn't have to exercise, but just talk to a friend.

He spots Calum from the end of the hallway, the boy leaning against the wall and barely putting a foot in front of the other.

Michael rushes to him and grabs Calum's forearms, talking to him, trying to persuade him into going home, when Calum goes limp in his arms. The hold Michael has on him isn't enough to prevent him from falling, but at least his body makes contact with the ground gently, as Michael guides him, sitting next to him.

'What happened?' a guy asks, making his way over.

'Uh... I think he passed out,' Michael explains doing his best to stop panicking.

The guy checks Calum's pulse on his neck and pulls his legs up, showing his water bottle in Michael's trembling hands. 'Pour this on his face.'

Seeing his hesitancy, the guy repeats it again. 'It helps, I promise.'

So Michael obliges, slowly emptying the water bottle on Calum's way too pale face, looking close for a hint that he is coming around. 'He isn't waking up,' he tells the boy.

'He is. Give him some time,' the boy replies, rolling hie eyes. 'Come here, keep his legs like this,' he says, switching place with Michael and slapping Calum's wet face with his hand. 'Come on, boy. Wake up, your friend here is freaking out.'

'I have a right to freak out!' Michael points out, but then he notices Calum's lashes fluttering open and sighs in relief.

The boy grins, signing to Michael to put Calum's legs down, 'Seen? He probably overdid it,' the boy says and there is so much more about it, but Michael is too happy to see Calum's eyes open that he doesn't bother to explain.

The boy places a hand on Calum's stomach, to stop him from sitting up, 'You are probably lightheaded, you don't want to get up just yet, buddy.'

'What happened?' Calum asks, or at least Michael thinks that's what he said. His words are slurred and he doesn't look like he is completely conscious. His eyes keep flashing from the boy's face to Michael's but Michael has a feeling Calum hasn't even recognized him.

'Thank you so much,' Michael tells the guy, putting a hand on his shoulder as a signal to move away and sits next to Calum.

'You fainted, we need to take you home and rest,' Michael explains. When you are ready, okay? '

'Head hurts,' Calum mumbles, putting a hand on his forehead. His words are more clear now, but he looks still so drained. 'Could you help?'

With a hand under Calum's shoulders Michael helps him up and Calum moans, grabbing his head in both hands. He goes deathly pale and Michael thinks he is fainting again, but after a few seconds he manages to look up at Michael.

'Don't feel good,' he whispers, his lips hanging half open, his eyes clouded and unfocused.

'I know you don't,' Michael replies with a sigh, ruffling his wet hair. With the help of the guy, he manages to take a half asleep Calum to the dressing room, where he dries his hair with a hairdryer. Calum keeps dozing off, even when Michael dresses him up, even when the two boys lead him to Luke's car.

Eventually the boy leaves and Michael texts Ashton to update him, asking for him to beg Matty for a day off.

When they finally get home, Michael coax Calum in bed, wrapping him in all the blankets and laying next to him, petting his soft hair.

'How do you feel?' he asks and Calum shrugs, leaning as close as he can. Michael smiles, just happy that the boy is there, resting next to him.


	7. Calum - Hypoglycemic

'Cal, come on, we are in a hurry!' Luke says, grabbing his wrist and forcing him out of his chair.

'Luke,wait, I didn't have breakfast,' Calum replies quietly, trying at least to grab his untouched toast, but Luke's hold on his arm is strong and the boy is in a rush.

It's not that he wants to complain, but he needs his breakfast, mostly because he had his insulin injection ten minutes ago and he should really eat something.

But he gets that Luke is excited, he is too. They have try outs for the football team this afternoon and they are both pretty on the edge because of that. He'll eat one of the snacks that he always has in his backpack,he tells himself.

Except that there aren't any. He forgot to refill last time he used them.

His head is aching by the time they sit in their first class and he keeps rubbing his temples with no relief during the whole lesson.

'Are you okay?' Luke asks elbowing him, 'You aren't taking notes.'

Calum looks down at his notebook. There are some doodles in a corner, but there aren't any words. He has no idea of what he is doing, all he knows is that he is sweating a lot. He closes the nopmteboook and uses it as a fan,even if he isn't hot. He feels kinda cold to be honest.

When Luke shakes his arm again, everyone is leaving the room.

'You are completely out of it,' Luke tells him.

Calum blinks a couple times, his vision unclear. 'Micky?' he asks, despite the weird sensation in his mouth. His lips feel heavy and his tongue feels glued to his teeth. He feels like he is shaking, but he can't be sure.

'He didn't wake up in time,' Luke explains. 'Are you drunk? We have try outs and-'

'Not drunk,' Calum says, stopping him. 'Head hurts.'

He sees Luke rolling his eyes and he knows Luke doesn't believe him. How could he anyway?

It's not that Calum has been secretive about this, but he has known Luke for no more than two weeks, when he moved in his dorm and found out he wasn't in the same room as Michael. And Luke is a nice guy, but Calum gets shy about his hillness. That's why he has been injecting his insulin in the bathroom ever since, not wanting to explain. He has known he is diabetic since he was seventeen, when he went to the ER for a broken wrist and suddenly he was being admitted, with doctors asking him questions and nurses taking blood samples. The first year had been awful, his glucose levels kept skyrocketing and then going so low that he fainted. But then things got better and it's been a while since he has been hypoglycemic. That's why he hasn't recognised the symptoms at first. But, fuck. He injected his insulin and didn't eat.

'Michey,' he mumbles, panicking slightly in his daze.

'Come on, let's go to our room,' Luke says, 'You need to sober up before someone sees you like this.'

Calum tries to explain that he is not drunk and that he needs Michael, but at this point it is already a miracle that he doesn't crumble on the floor for how dizzy he is getting.

'I didn't know you were the clingy kind of drunk,' Luke laughs, 'I'm calling your Michey, here!'

Calum smiles thankful, Michael will know how to handle him, so he lets Luke guide him to their room.

.

Michael had woken up impossibly late after he and his roommate were awake until 5am talking and getting to know each other, which is something frankly too girly for Michael, but it looked like the boy was craving for someone to talk to and Michael isn't a bad person.

Anyway, since he was so late, he missed first lesson and now he is about to walk to his second class.

When he gets Luke's call all he gets is that Calum seems drunk and he is asking about him. With a curse he throws his phone in his pocket and heads to Calum's room, Ashton, the roommate following close.

He gets in ignoring Luke's stare and Ashton's questions and sits next to Calum, who is sitting on the bed with his head against the wall.

'  
'Cal, are you okay?'

Calum swallows, tiredly looking at him, 'Shaky,' he mumbles and Michael holds his hand feeling it shake.

'Cal, look at me,' he tries but when he only manages to make Calum open his eyes again, he gives up. He is on the verge of passing out, they are running out of time.

Michael quickly grabs Calum's backpack from the ground and empties it, looking for the familiar black case.

' Did you eat today, Cal?' he asks, stabbing Calum's cold index with the thin lancet and putting the thin drop of blood on the strip, frowning at Calum's lack of reaction at the pain.

Luke clears his throat, 'He didn't. We were, uhm, we were late. Is it bad?'

Michael is about to ask if he had his injection, but the number on the screen gives him the answer he needed.

**_37 mg/dl_ **

'You are fucking low. So fucking low.'

'Whats wrong?' Luke asks again and Michael thought it'd b clear by now.

'He is diabetic, his glucose is really - _really_ \- low.'

Luke frowns, 'Isn't it good? I mean, it's bad when it's high, right?'

He gets a pat on the shoulder from Ashton, who gets some candies from his pockets and gives them to Michael.

'He can't eat right now. Do you happen to have some juice or coke?' Michael says, but they both shake their heads.

'I'll go get some,' Luke offers and goes away.

Ashton sits on Calum's other side, running a hand through Calum's damp hair. 'He is sweating a lot,' he says out loud.

'Yeah, it's not good. Calum, can you hear me? When did you have your injection? How long ago?'

Calum's speech is slurred and Michael has no idea of what he is saying or if he is even answering at all.

'  
Does it happen a lot?' Ashton questions.

Michael hates to be talking about Calum with him staying right there but unable to answer. 'I think it hasn't happened in a year or so.'

Thankfully Luke comes back and Michael wastes no more time. He opens the can of coke and grabs Calum's chin in one hand, forcing his mouth open and pouring some coke in his mouth. Most of it slips out of the corner of his mouth and on Michael's fingers, but he hopes the boy got some at least. His Adam pome bulges up and down and Michael figures he got do drink some, so he pours some more.

'Is he any better?' Luke asks bouncing on his feet. He is clearly scared about the situation and Michael knows he'll have to do all the explanation, since Calum will be grumpy and embarrassed.

Ashton keeps his hand in Calum's hair, playing with his locks. 'Should we check his levels again?' he asks.

Michael nods, checking again, 'It's mostly the same. Calum, drink, come on,' he says, slapping Calum's face once again.

'So, uhm, should we call someone?' Luke asks, taking his phone out, but Michael stops him.

'If he ends up in the hospital he won't be out in time for try outs.' and it really looks like a stupid reason, but Michael has already been on Calum's bad side for making decisions like this, he doesn't want to risk.

Ashton rolls his eyes, 'Does it look like he can even try out like this? He needs help.'

'Wait! If he is still like this in 10 minutes I'll let you call.'

'Michael if he is still like this in 10 minutes, it's fucking dangerous,' Ashton says, trying to reason with Michael, 'My sister is diabetic, Michael. I'm well aware of what I'm talking about.'

Michael forces some more coke in Calum's mouth, encouraging him to drink, even if he isn't sure if Calum is listening.

When Calum moans, spitting his mouthful of coke on Michael's hand, he sighs in relief, even if he should be grossed out. He quickly puts the can of coke on the floor, while Ashton wipes Calum's mouth with a tissue.

'Hey, hey, you good?' Michael asks, wiping his hands with more tissues. 'Give me your hand.'

'Whats wrong?' Calum asks, when Michael grabs his hand 'Head hurts.'

He flinches when he gets the stab and Michael almost cries out of joy. 'It's 48,' he tells Ashton, but then he focuses all his attention back on Calum, 'Drink this, Cal. Drink.'

Calum moves away from the can that Michael is pushing against his lips. He closes his eyes and rests his pounding head on Ashton's shoulder. Ashton shakes him, keeping his head still as Michael makes him drink.

'Michey, stop,' Calum whines, 'Nauseous.'

'I know, I know you are. But you'll feel better if you drink some more. You were hypoglycemic.'

'You gave us a scare,' Ashton adds, smiling at him.

Calum takes another sip and then he takes the can from Michael, even if his hands are still shaking. He looks a bit more coherent now and Michael allows himself to relax. He sits next to him, putting his arm around Calum's shoulders.

Luke is still standing in front of them with his big blue eyes bulging out. 'Is he okay?' he asks, looking everywhere but at Calum.

A sense of guilt overwhelms Michael as he realises the kid is probably scared to death. 'He is diabetic,' he explains, earning a slap from Calum.

'He could have told me,' Luke says, still not addressing Calum directly, 'I would have made him eat. I would have helped.'

'He gets shy when it comes to this,' Michael replies, 'He was always picked up in school.'

While Michael gets lost in his past, talking to Luke about how hard high school had been for the two of them, Ashton grabs some crackers from his backpack and offers them to Calum.

'Feel sick,' he replies, covering his mouth.

'Is he throwing up?' Luke asks, shifting his gaze from Michael to Calum.

Michael shakes his head. 'I hope he isn't. Cal you know you need to eat.' He can tell that Calum wants to complain, but he is a bit more aware of what's going on, so he accepts the food Ashton is giving him and nibbles on it slowly.

'I'm sorry I scared you.'

'That's alright,' Michael tells him, 'As long as you are okay now.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird. But I don't care.
> 
> I should be updating 'If you don't swim you'll drown' and I promise, next chapter will be up soon.
> 
> Also writing some requests.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	8. Calum - Racism (feat. 1D)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--> I have a little more of a serious request. Can you do one about Calum dealing with a lot of racism when they first gain a lot of attention when touring with 1D? He can't handle it and Zayn talks to him since Zayn knows what's it like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my poor attempt at writing racist sentences. It hurt me to write those words and I apologize if it offends someone, I obviously don't agree. I'm not even sure they make sense, I have no idea of how Maori people are called, or else. I tried doing some research but I didn't found much.

_**This** _ _ **is a** _ _**request** _ **_ by @ _ ** _**fewmillionwords** _ ****

**_ \--> I  _ ** _**have** _ _**a little more of a** _ _** serious ** _ _**request** _ _**. Can** _ ** _you_ ** _**do one** _ ** _about_ ** ** _Calum_ ** _**dealing** _ **_with_ ** _**a** _ _** lot ** _ _**of** _ _**racism** _ **** _**when** _ _**they** _ _** first  ** _ _**gain** _ _**a** _ ** _lot_ ** _**of** _ _**attention** _ _** when ** _ _**touring** _ **** _ **with** _ _**1D? He** _ **_can't_ ** ****

Calum stares blankly at his phone in his hands.

Their first show just finished and he was so happy when he got backstage with the others. It was their dream coming true, it was an amazing feeling, the sensation of being alive, of being proud of themselves. His grin faded when he checked his Twitter and even if reading makes him sad, he can't stop.

**_FUCKING_ ** **_ IMMIGRANT _ ** _**!  ** _

_**SINCE** _ _ **WHEN** _ ** _IS_ ** _**BROWN** _ **_SKIN_ ** **_ ALLOWED _ ** _** ON STAGE? GO BACK HOME  ** _

_**GO DO THE** _ **_HAKA_ ** **_ AND  _ ** _** LEAVE ** _ _**US ALONE!** _

_**_** NOT ** _ ** _ ****** ** __****EVEN** ** _ _ ** ** **_**_ASIAN_ ** _ ** ****__.  _ _ ** ** __****UGLY** ** _ _ __****AS** ** _ _ **_**_ SHIT _ ** _ ** **__**.  ** _ _ **

He feels like throwing up. He feels like he is about to cry, his breath is laboured and his eyes are watery. He is pretty sure that everyone else in the room has noticed by now, but he is too ashamed to look up.

'Calum-' he hears Ashton mumble in a futile attempt to find some comforting words to say and that hurts even more.

He doesn't want to be comforted, he doesn't want the others to pity him.

In his whole life he has always been one of the many others. Nobody had ever cared about the color of his skin or the shape of his eyes. He was the funny, kinda weird, boy who was great at football and liked rock music.

And now what he is doesn't matter anymore. He is half Maori, that's what everyone cares about.

He stands up abruptly, his knees buckling for a moment, before he finds the strength to rush out of the room.

The air is cold and he shivers when the wind hits his face. At least it makes his face numb and he can't feel the tears running down his cheeks anymore.

**_ GO  _ ** _**KILL** _ **** _** YOURSELF ** _ _ **,** _ **_ BROWN _ ** _**BOY** _

He sighs, his cold fingers slipping in his pockets,taking out a cigarette. He turns shielding the cigarette with his back to lighten it and pressing his head against the wall for a moment.

Everything is so messed up.

He should be having fun with his mates, enjoying the after show. They fucking got to play in a real arena, in front of thousands people.

People who apparently hate him for the color of his skin. For his way too big nose. For his weird eyes. For the first time in his life, Calum wishes to die.

He shakily brings the cigarette to his mouth, breathing it until his lungs burn. There is something so calming about smoking. It's the only thing that finally allows him to relax his shoulders and stop clenching his jaw.

.

'What just happened?' Niall asks, staring at the empty spot where Calum had been sitting a moment before.

Zayn barely pays attention to them, too busy looking at his chapped nails. The adrenaline of the show is just fading and he feels so damn tired.

A loud bang makes him snap his head up as Michael hits his fist on the table.

'The fuck, man!' Louis yelps next to him and Zayn focuses his attention on the 5sos boys.

'People are being mean,' Luke says in a low voice. He is biting his lower lip and seems really upset.

When Harry tries to cheer them up, assuring that hate is normal and they'll get used to it, Ashton shows everyone the Twitter posts he was just looking at.

'I would talk to him,' the boy explains, 'But I don't really know what to tell him.'

Liam starts to get up, only to be stopped by Zayn's hand on his knee. 'I'm on it.'

It doesn't happen often, Zayn is the one who usually turns his back at those kind of situations, letting Liam handle the drama.

But this time is different.

This time he is the only one who can understand for real what the boy is going through. He might be cold sometimes, but he is definitely not heartless.

He finds Calum out of the emergency exit. The door is half open and he is standing just out there, a cigarette between his parted lips. He is slightly hunched over, his shoulders hanging down in defeat.

'Hey, boy,' he says approaching Calum and sighing in relief at the fact that he isn't having a breakdown. 'Do you have another cigarette?'

Calum silently hands him his pack and Zayn picks a cigarette and lights it up. He takes a deep breath and exhales. 'So, the brown Harry Styles doesn't sound that bad, does it?' Zayn says referring to one of the tweets Ashton showed him.

Calum rolls his eyes, 'Really? It feels like I'm not even a person, just the Maori version of someone else!'

'Someone who is in a famous and rich band and-'

'You are not that famous, you know.'

'What I am trying to say is that you have two choices now. Let this get on you and give up. Or tough it up and show the world who Calum Hood is.'

Zayn is pretty satisfied of his speech. It's a lot like the one Simon Cowell gave him the first time he was on the receiving hand of the hate. But really, it sounds so much like something Liam would tell to Zayn himself.

Except that Calum is not Zayn.

He looks at Zayn with big brown eyes filled with tears, his lips slightly parted. 'And who am I? What if I'm just as useless as they all think?'

'Come on now. Please don't get emotional on me,' Zayn says, awkwardly patting his shoulder.

Calum throws what's left of the cigarette on the ground, watching as it rolls a few inches away from his foot. He chockes back a sob, biting his lower lip until it bleeds.

'I'm sorry. I'm not always like this. It's just-'

'I get how you feel, you know?' Zayn says.

Zayn has never thought he might be a role model for someone else. He is pretty messed up, with his rough past and bad boy attitude. But looking at the boy in front of him, he really wishes Calum would understand what he is trying to say. Calum is so tall that sometimes Zayn forgets how young the boy is. He is sixteen, for crying out loud. And yes, a few years make that huge difference and Zayn suddenly feels like it's his due to protect the boy. He is a teen, he shouldn't be dealing with any of this. And if Zayn's experience can be of help, he is okay with sharing his past.

He takes a few steps away from him and sits on the first step of the stairs, waiting for Calum to join. 'When I auditioned for the X factor people booed me, you know? They claimed that I wasn't English and I didn't have a right to be on that stage.'

Calum flinches at his words, his hands curling into fists. 'That-'

'That hurt a lot,' Zayn says, rubbing the back of his neck. 'I was about to give up, you know? _Once a_ _nobody_ _, always a_ _nobody_ I told myself. And look at me now. Do I look like a nobody to you?'

A shake of Calum's head is the only answer he gets.

'They said I should go back to New Zealand and do fishing, cause that's the only thing Maori are good at.' Calum says at some point, 'I have never even been to New Zealand.'

How can somebody say something like this to another human being?

Zayn glances at the boy as he quietly lowers his head on his arms, folded on his knees, sobbing quietly. He pats his shoulder again, at a loss of what to say.

Maybe he should have let Liam handle this.

'I don't like crying,' Calum says, his voice slightly muffled from his arms, 'But I don't know how else to cope.'

Zayn doesn't pay too much attention to that sentence. He doesn't want to think about all the possible shades it can have.

'I'm telling you how. Doing your best, always and despite everything. You'll turn back at this moment at some point in your life and you'll just be proud of who you became.'

'I hope so,' Calum replies, finally sitting straight and wiping his face with the back of his hand. 'Thanks.'

Zayn ruffles his hair and gets up. 'Let's go back in. Or else they might think we are getting soft.'


	9. Luke - Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story Where luke’s in an accident and is unable to care for himself so the boys take care of him and everyone’s hearts are filled with hurt&comfort PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another request. And requests makes me very very happy!
> 
> Before we start, a bit of self promotion! If you are into drama and hurt comfort, go check 'If you don't swim you'll drown'.
> 
> Enjoy

 

When Michael got a call about Luke being in a car accident he cursed at Luke for always having his head in the clouds. He never fucking watches the back mirror and Michael swears he's gonna kill him when he gets to the hospital to pick him up.

Yes.

Because this is exactly what Michael thinks, that he'll just drive to the hospital, get Luke and come back home.

He surely doesn't expect the nurse to look down with a frown, stand up from her chair and guide him in the doctor's room. He doesn't expect the tall man with a white gown to tell him to sit down.

'What's going on?' he asks, not sitting down at all. Something doesn't feel right and he is suddenly too nervous to sit down. 'Where is Luke?'

The doctor rubs his chin, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. 'Mr Hemmings is in surgery right now.'

'What?' Michael asks. He knows he sounds dumb, but really. What does it mean that he is in surgery?

'Mr Hemming was run over by a car while crossing the road,' the doctor explains, carefully adding a few details about someone walking while on their phone and Luke rushing to save them from a car. Because fucking Luke always needs to play hero. The boy is in another room, shaken up but fine. And Michael has no idea why he needs that information, until he gets to know that the boy's name is Ashton.

'What the hell?'

'Everything will be allright,' the doctor says, giving Michael a small fake smile. Then he excuses himself and Michael just stands there, staring blankly in front of him, until he decides that he needs to tell Calum.

' _Why_ _is he_ _having_ _surgery_ _?'_ Calum asks over the phone, panting as he looks for his car keys.

'I'll ask. Just drive safe,' Michael says, ending the call and making his way back to the nurse station almost on autopilot. It's kind of funny how he moves like he is out of his body, like this is some twisted dream.

'Excuse me, miss. What - what happened to my friend? I think I forgot to ask the doctor why he is having surgery.'

She types something on her computer, her eyes focused on the screen. 'He has severe internal bleeding. A broken rib punctured his left lung and x rays showed a broken vertebra in his lower back.'

Michael only gets bites of her words, his ears ringing.

'Do you want to sit down?' she asks, getting out from her seat and grabbing Michael's arm and Michael barely catches her words.

Spots appear in his vision and he thinks he is passing out. He faintly hears the nurse shout for help and a few moments later he is sitting in a wheelchair. He tries to clear his vision blinking his eyes. He didn't mean to pull up such a scene.

The first thing that his brain akwnoledges properly is Calum's panic filled voice. 'What the hell happened?' he asks frowning at Michael's lack of response. 'Mickey! You are scaring me. Where is Luke?'

The nurse clears her voice, quietly explaining to Calum what's going on and surprisingly enough, Calum keeps his cool.

'Where is Ashton?' he asks and Michael, who is slowly pulling himself together, can feel the faltering in his voice.

The nurse brings them to Ashton's room, after Michael persuades her that he can walk and he doesn't need the wheelchair anymore. He grabs Calum's shaky hand and follows him, not caring  at all of how childish he looks.

Ashton is crying, sitting on a bed with his knees up and his face hidden in his arms.

'Ash? What happened?' Calum asks, getting close, so that Ashton can hug him and cry in his chest. 'Ash, talk to us. What happened?'

Ashton hiccups, slowly pushing himself away and Calum sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing Ashton's knee. Michael just stands behind them. He notices a few cuts on Ashton's hands and the rip in the leg of his pants.

'I'm sorry. I- I was texting you a meme. I didn't see,' he cries desperately, 'He was bleeding from his head.'

Michael thinks of what the nurse said. She never mentioned that.

'You know, head wounds bleed a lot. I'm sure it looked worse than it is,' Calum says calmly and Michael truly admires his strength. He, on the other hand, feels like crying again.

'I'm asking how long we have to wait,' Michael says and gets out. He can't look at Ashton in the eyes partly because he is mad at him for being so careless and partly because he can't lie to him and tell him everything will be fine like Calum is doing. It won't be fine. Luke is fucking having surgery because of Ashton.

He rolls his eyes when the same nurse as before gives him a smile full of pity. 'How long?' he asks, not in the mood to talk to much.

'I can't tell you this, sweetie,' she says and Michael hates how she treats him like a child. 'Where are you going?' she asks when he doesn't get back in Ashton's room. _Not her business,_ Michael thinks, so he doesn't reply.

He gets to the hospital parking area, mostly because he needs air and he comes back only when Calum texts him, saying that Luke is out of surgery. He has to ask the nurse where he can find Luke, because the room where Ashton was staying in is now empty.

Michael doesn't know what to expect, but he doesn't like the atmosphere in the room. Ashton is crying. He is turned with his back to the door, leaning over the bed where Michael assumes Luke is and his shoulders are shaking, his breaths coming out like wheezes.

Michael looks at Calum for some sort of comfort, but Calum's face is ashen pale and he is a breath away from crumbling.

Michael gulps and slowly makes his way inside.

Luke is sleeping.

His chest is bare and there is a tube filled with blood getting out of his chest. Part of his torso is wrapped in bandages and there is a patch on his head, Michael figures he got stitches. There is an oxygen mask covering half of his face, but he doesn't seem to be in pain. The IV connected to his arm is most likely filled with pain meds.

'I think I'm about to throw up,' Calum says and Michael thinks that he is just saying, but then Calum covers his mouth with his hand a rushes out. He should follow him and make sure that he is fine, but his legs don't move.

'Ash?' Michael asks, surprised of how faint his voice comes out, 'What did the doctor say?'

Ashton looks up at him with his chin trembling slightly. 'He has a lot broken ribs and a cracked vertebra, but he'll be fine. He should wake up soon.'

Michael grabs Luke's limp hand and holds it tight, just in time to feel it twitch. 'Luke? You with us?'

Luke groans, blinking his eyes. He tries to talk but Michael has no idea of what he says. He is about to take the mask off Luke's face, but Ashton stops him. 'We should call a nurse first.'

And Michael wishes he'd be able to stay, but Ashton doesn't seem capable of standing and Calum is nowhere to be seen, so he let's go of Luke's hand and calls the nurse. When he comes back, Luke is groaning in pain and Ashton is talking quietly to him.

The nurse gives him more pain meds and briefly checks on him. She even gives Michael some advices on how to handle him before going out but Michael doesn't pay much attention.

'You scared us, Luke,' Michael tells him, taking his hand again. 'Do not do that ever again.'

'What happened?' Luke asks, looking around confused. 'Everything hurts.'

While Ashton quietly explains, apologizing countless times, Calum makes his way back. Michael moves the sheets covering Luke's lower half up to his chest to hide the bloodied tube from Calum's sight not wanting to trigger him again.

They spend all night and the next day in Luke's room.

They must be so distressed that nobody has the heart to make them go away. Even if Luke isn't allowed eating, a nurse brings them some food and that's when they realize how pityful they look.

.

A few days later Luke is back home.

He is on bed rest, his ribs aching way too much for him to do any movement anyway. The boys are staying with him doing a TV marathon and Luke is glad they never leave him alone, but he feels like he is made of glass.

He spent half an hour trying to explain that they can sit in bed with him, but they all refused. So, Ashton who shares the room with him is sitting on his bed with Michael and Calum is sitting on the floor next to him, resting his head on Luke's arm.

'I need the bathroom,' Luke says at some point, a deep frown on his face. 'How am I supposed to get there?' he had had a catheter back in the hospital and now he has no idea of what to do.

When he had to move from his hospital bed to the car, a nurse wheeled him and even if she was small she managed to move him carefully. When he moved from the car to his room, it had been agonizing, with the three boys not sure of what to do.

He hasn't moved since then.

Calum shifts slightly, blinking at him. 'Need help?' he asks and Luke rolls his eyes before nodding.

The boy scrambles to his feet and holds Luke's shoulders while he slowly moves his legs and places his feet on the floor, hissing in pain.

'Whenever you are ready,' Calum tells him and waits patiently for Luke to nod before helping him up. Luke is afraid to crash him, but he has no other choice than lean on him. Calum's arms are broad, but they are shaking and Luke thinks it doesn't have anything to do with Luke's weight, he is just scared to hurt him.

'Do you want to sit?' Calum asks when the reach the toilet.

'Please, Cal! I might be injured, but I'm not a girl,' Luke says, using his hands to push his pants down, while Calum holds him. 'Why are you blushing?'   
Luke asks with a grin.

'You have no underwear, Luke.' Calum tells him, looking at the ceiling.

'Impressed of what you see?'

When Calum shakes his head, looking back at him, Luke laughs and then he flinched in pain.

'That's karma, Luke,' Calum sasses.

'I didn't know you were so pure, little boy,' Luke says with a grin.

It feels so good to be home.

 


	10. Calum - Fictious Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum is often taken to the ER and doctor Ashton finds out that his boyfriend keeps poisoning him because he is mentally unstable. You can choose how to add Michael and Luke in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Long time no see...
> 
> I'm currently working on a Luke request And I've almost finished another Calum one. What about Ashton and Michael? No one wants me to write about them?

 

Calum is in agony.

Ashton quickly reads the notes of the ER doctor. The boy has already been at the ER five times in the last two months, always with the same symptoms. The first two times he has been given stomach relaxers and sent home. Then the ER doctor admitted him and he has been in the hospital for a week and half in the gastroenterology unit where Ashton's colleagues have run some tests.

Ashton himself has already seen the boy. He had been called for a medical consult when Calum was in the ER for the fourth time and Ashton clearly remembers him now. It has been something like two weeks ago and Ashton thought the boy had food poisoning. How can he be here again?

Frowning deeply he approaches the boy. 'Good morning, Mr Hood. How are you doing?' he asks. 'Is your stomach bothering you again?'

Calum cries out in pain, nodding his head and looking up at Ashton. His boyfriend is standing behind him, rubbing his hand on Calum's shoulder and looking really worried. 'He is really sick, isn't he? He threw up twice and can't stop complaining, poor baby,' he says.

All Ashton can do is ignore him. He touches Calum's forehead, flinching at the heat radiating from him. His forehead is covered in sweat and he hugs his belly tightly, squirming on the stretcher he has been put on.

'Can I look at your belly?' Ashton asks patiently, helping Calum lie somehow comfortably and rising his shirt up. 'Tell me if I'm hurting you,' he says and then he presses with his warm hands on Calum's hard belly. He doesn't like how tense Calum is, he can barely touch him without making him flinch and whimper. Whatever this is, it's pretty serious.

'Last time you had the same symptoms?' Ashton asks, already knowing the answer. Could it be food poisoning once again?

'What did you eat Calum?' he asks, but as soon as Calum opens his mouth, his boyfriend speaks for him. It's something that he has already done and Ashton hates it. He is talking to his patient, he doesn't want someone else to talk.

'He only had some soup. I'm being careful to what I give him after last time,' he explains. 'I'm the one taking care of him.'

Ashton rubs his chin. 'I'm telling a nurse to draw some blood and I'm giving you some stomach relaxers.' He is considering admitting the boy once again, but he doesn't want to break the news just yet. 'Have you ever had this problems before?'

Calum shakes his head, 'It started a couple months ago,' he says through clenched teeth, and then his breath gets laboured and neither Ashton nor the obnoxious boyfriend can do much before he gets sick on himself.

Ashton tries to help, but the boyfriend pushes him away, holding Calum up as he keeps throwing up, covering his shirt in vomit. 'I'm so-sorry,' he stutters between gags as Ashton shows a bucket under his chin, even if it's slightly too late.

He presses the emergency button to call a nurse and ask them to take care of this. The boyfriend holds Calum's forehead gently, whispering comforting words in his ear and Ashton feels bad for judging him. The boy is trying to be helpful and he seems to be able to keep Calum quiet despite how much he is in pain.

'What's going on?' nurse Michael asks getting in the room. He gives the patient a disgusted look and looks up at Ashton. 'I'm the one who is cleaning, right?'

Ashton barely has a chance to nod before Michael has turned his attention on the whimpering boy. 'Calum? Why are you here again?'

'Hey, Mike,' Calum says, weakly waving his hand at him, 'I made a mess.'

'Dont worry, Cal, I'm taking care of you,' the boyfriend says and Ashton doesn't miss how Michael rolls his eyes. He takes the bucket from Calum's shaky hands and wipes his mouth with some paper towel.

'You need to change. Do you have any other clothes?'

Calum shakes his head, 'I wasn't planning to stay. Do I need to stay, doc?' Calum says addressing him and Ashton blinks.

'Doc?' Michael calls him, snapping him from his thoughts.

'Yeah, right. You have to stay, Mr Hood. I'm sorry.'

Calum looks up at Michael and he is about to talk, when his boyfriend grabs his chin forcing Calum to look at him. 'I'm staying with you, okay? I'm taking care of you while you are sick.'

The atmosphere seems tense to Ashton. He can tell that Michael is way too worried for Calum to be one of the many patients he sees everyday and there is a glance game between the nurse and the boyfriend that doesn't feel right.

Ashton clears his throat, 'So... I'm taking you here for a few more days. But I guess you will need some more clothes,' he says, suggesting for the boyfriend to go home and pack him a bag.

'I'll give you a gown in the meanwhile,' Michael says, disappearing for a moment and coming back with one of his uniform shirt.

When he gets close to Calum to help him change, the boyfriend slaps Michael's hand away. 'I'm here, Calum. Here, I'm here with you,' he says, changing a half asleep Calum. 'Does he need an IV?' the boyfriend asks and Ashton nods. He is dehydrated and in pain, so he asks Michael to give him fluids and stomach relaxers and there is nothing more that he can do.

As soon as the boyfriend is gone, Ashton approaches his patient again.

'How do you feel?'

Calum shrugs, rubbing his belly with his hand, 'Better than an hour ago. What's wrong with me?'

Again, all the doctor can do is shake his head. 'We'll find out, okay? But I need you to be patient for a while. So, you were fine since a few months ago?' he asks and when Calum nods he adds, 'Did something change in the last months?'

Michael speaks up at this question, 'He went to leave on his own and met Harry.'

'Mike, I can speak for myself.'

'Really, Cal? Because it looks like Harry always does all the talking.'

Ashton can't help but notice how the boy is getting worked up again. 'Michael I'm pretty sure your job here is finished.'

When he is alone with Calum, he speaks again. 'So, Mr Hood-'

'My name is Calum. Mr Hood makes me feel like my dad.'

Ashton laughs slightly, 'Okay, Calum. So you and Michael are friends, right?'

'He has been my best friend since we were five,' Calum explains. 'But he doesn't really like my boyfriend.'

Ashton nods, he had clearly noticed. 'Are you stressed since you met Harry?' he asks, but Calum frowns at him.

'I'm not stressed. I mean, I am. But I am used to be stressed and this is different. Michael thinks he is the reason why I'm sick, but I swear he makes me happy and-'

'Calm down, Calum. I'm not assuming anything, just asking a few questions,' he explains and he keeps talking to the boy. He'd like to say that he is just doing his job, but the truth is that Calum is a pretty cool guy and as unprofessional as it is, Ashton actually enjoys talking to him.

.

During his lunch break, Ashton sits with Michael.

His favorite nurse doesn't really eat, looking sternly at Ashton and it makes the doctor uncomfortable.

'Whats wrong?' Ashton asks, chewing on his sandwich, 'You are thinking so much that it hurts my head.'

'Calum. Your patient,he is my best friend. I don't get what's wrong with him!'

'I'm thinking about it,' Ashton replies taking another bite of his food. He is thinking, in fact. And he has no idea. He has done blood texts, an MRI, Calum had a colonoscopy on his last trip to the hospital and there was no sign of any possible illness.

'You should consider asking Luke to Help,' Michael says, looking at Ashton's stern face.

Luke and Ashton used to date, but things didn't work out for the two of them and the fact that Michael still talks to Luke makes Ashton uncomfortable. Michael is Ashton's friend after all, he shouldn't talk with Ashton's enemy.

'Luke is a shrink, Michael.'

'And Calum is my best childhood friends. I'm sick of seeing him so sick. And have you seen Calum's boyfriend?' Michael asks matter of factly, 'He is driving me crazy and he has been here for how long? Half a day? Imagine living with him.'

Ashton rolls his eyes and Michael scoffs. 'You can't be serious, Ashton. This is not something between you and Luke. This is your job and your job is to find out what's wrong with your patient.'

Ashton stands up abruptly, throwing what's left of his sandwich on the paper plate. 'There is no need for a psychiatric consult. That's it, Michael.' he snaps and leaves the cafeteria under the confused stare of the bartender and a few colleagues.

.

Two weeks later Ashton is going crazy.

He has tried everything with Calum. The boy is absolutely fine.

After he was admitted, his stomach cramps disappeared and he has been alright since then. He has been in the hospital for a week and then Ashton dismissed him, again without a proper diagnosis.

And now, he is back in the hospital. The ER doctor admitted him and Ashton is stuck dealing with him once again.

'Please, help him,' Calum's annoying boyfriend says, rubbing Calum's belly, 'He has been sick all night and he isn't getting any better.'

They do the same routine, with Ashton examining him and not understanding what's wrong and Calum crying for the awful pains in his belly. And Ashton ends up calling Michael once again.

'Could everyone get out of this room?' Michael asks, getting in, 'Visiting time is up.'

Harry glances at Michael but then he gets out of the room, after petting Calum's hair and kissing his hot forehead.

As soon as they are alone in the room, Michael sits on the bed, grabbing Calum's hand in his own. 'I hate your boyfriend, you know? And I hate seeing you like this.'

'Gonna throw up,' Calum mumbles, scrambling to sit up as Michael helps him, holding his forehead while he retches in a bucket.

Ashton frowns, rubbing his stubble. He is at a loss of what to do.

'I think two people are ready to get angry at me. But before either of you snaps, hear me out,' Michael says when Calum has calmed down. 'I have a friend,' he explains to Calum, 'Who really wants to talk to you.'

'I'm not a child, Michael. What are you talking about?'

'I called Luke,' Michael says, carefully looking at Ashton.

'And why exactly did you do that?' Ashton asks, 'Michael, I hate to point this out. But you do realize that I'm the doctor here, right? Now get out of this room before-'

'Who is Luke?' Calum's faint voice asks and Ashton remembers that he is still in front of his patient.

Doing his best to calm down, he chockes out an apology. 'Dr Hemmings is my colleague. But he doesn't work in the gastroenterology unit and there is no need for him to see you.'

'Too bad,' Luke's cheerful voice says as he gets in the room smirking at Ashton and then looking at Calum. 'Because I'm here. I'm doctor Hemmings, but you can call me Luke.'

Ashton stands still as Luke asks a few questions to Calum, the boy still agonizing and clearly not in the mood to do any conversation. 'Give him an IV, Michael,' Ashton says out of pity before getting out of the room.

.

Next morning he finds Michael and Luke both waiting for him in the cafeteria.

'Can't even have a coffee in peace?' he asks sending Michael a killing glare.

Before Michael has a chance to apologize, Luke slams a piece of paper on the counter, next to Ashton's arm. 'Read this, and when you need me again you know where to find me.'

Ashton rolls his eyes, but then he looks at the paper. FICTIOUS DISORDER. He barely remembers studying it when he was in med school. It sounds too weird to be real and Luke probably just got confused by Michael's rambling. He still reads the few pages of the DSM that Luke gave him.

'How do you feel, Calum?' Ashton asks, getting in his favorite and most problematic patient's room.

'I'm better. Just minor cramps, but I'll survive,' he says, sitting up on the bed. 'So, we have no news, right?'

Ashton studies him. His face has a bit more color, meaning that he has stopped throwing up, but he is still hunched over and holding his stomach with one hand. His hair is wild and it makes Ashton smile.

'Whats wrong?' Calum asks and when Ashton frowns he explains, 'You are staring at me. Do I have something on my face?'

'No, your face is fine. Where is your boyfriend?'

Calum smiles, playing with the hem of his shirt. 'He is coming. He called me countless times.'

'don't you want to see him?' Ashton asks carefully. If Luke is right and Calum is making himself sick because he seeks attention, he should be happy that his boyfriend worries.

'I don't know. Can I be honest? Even if you are my doctor and you probably have something else to do?'

Ashton grabs a chair from the corner  'I'm trying to avoid my ex. I have all the time.' Ashton explains, sitting on a chair next to Calum's bed.

That's how Calum ends up telling Ashton everything. He moved from his family's house to live closer to his job and Harry happened to be his roommate. 'He is very quiet and we didn't really hung out. Then I got a cold once and passed out on him. He took care of me and two days later he asked me out. We only had a proper date twice. All the other times I always ended up in the hospital.'

And then something seems to click in Ashton's mind.

'Would you excuse me,' he says, rushing out of the room. He calls the elevator pushing on the button a hundred times before it opens in front of him.

'Were is Luke?' he asks the first nurse he spots when he gets out.

Following her instructions he gets to Luke, excusing him as he is talking to someone and grabbing his arm. 'That paper you gave me. You don't think Calum is pretending to be sick. You think that his boyfriend is poisoning him, right?'

'Hi Ash. Long time no see, 'Luke smiles, but then he gets serious. I need to talk to both of the boys, but yes, Ashton. That's what I think, basing on what Michael told me.

.

The next day Luke shows up in Calum's room while his boyfriend is there. He does small talk with both of them and then he explains to Calum what he thinks about his sickness.

After the first shock, Calum seems to realise that Harry's behaviors is weird and suggests for him to see a psychiatrist. He asks Michael if he can move in with him for a while and if he shows up once in a while while Michael is working, maybe it's just because he wants to see his favorite doctor once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How terrible is the end? I know, I say this all the time but the problem is that I love writing long fics but I don't have time. So I write one shots. But I have so many things in my mind... And I can't do part 2 every time. So the end is rushed.


	11. Calum - Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--> Could u write one where Calum gets a concussion during a football game? And the boys are there w him to comfort him or something like that:)) also ur very talented!!
> 
> Just one thing. I usually try to be as realistic as possible, so I have to apologize before you read. Don't ask me why there isn't medical help on the field. It isn't there because I was too lazy to write about first aid, that's why!
> 
> The boys are around 16 here, so they are still in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Sorry for the long absence.
> 
> Hope you like this!
> 
> No one is asking requests about Michael or Ashton though. It makes me kinda sad!

 

Calum loves football. He still doesn't know what he wants to do when he gets older, but the idea of playing football sounds nice despite how many times his mom tells him that it isn't a real job and he should focus on school.

He does his warm up as always, doing small chat with his team mates and barely acknowledging his friends as they take their places on the stand.

Today is a big day. Not because it's Calum's first match. Not because of the match itself, it's just an exhibition game, before the tournament begins. But because they are playing with Winchester High and they are known to be the best team and also the wildest players. Calum isn't scared, he is the kind of player who does it for fun, but he still wants to do good and prove himself with his parents, even if they didn't come to see him play.

He gets ready and when the whistle blows he begins jogging around, following the ball with his eyes.

Halfway through the match he begins to realize why his teammates where so worried about this game. He has already been pushed countless times, he got so many kicks in his shins that they are throbbing. There have been a couple of yellow cards for the opponents, but nothing major. Honestly, it looks like a rugby match too Calum and he isn't too pleased.

But he isn't one who complains. He ignores the pain in his legs and jumps to stop the ball with his chest as it's thrown at him. Except that he isn't the only one jumping. He doesn't know how it happens, but somehow he gets hit by an opponent's elbow on his right temple and he falls to the ground not caring about the ball anymore.

There is a blinding pain spreading through his head and when the referee blows his whistle it only intensifies Calum's pain and he misses the red card and the curses as the guy who hit him leaves. He holds his head with his hands, kneeling on the grass and keeping his eyes closed.

'Are you okay?' he hears someone say and he has no idea of who is talking and what they are saying, his ears are ringing and he can't really focus. His head hurts a lot and his mouth fills with saliva. He throws up before anyone can do anything and the effort that it takes to gag aggravates his headache. He feels like he has gone blind as he lets someone pull him up and guide him as he stumbles away from the field.

'Sit down, Calum. Are you okay?'

Someome is holding an ice pack on his head and the pressure makes it hurt more.He can feel his heartbeat in his temple and that doesn't seem like a good thing. He blinks, trying desperately to pull himself together. This isn't how he imagined his first game to go.

'I'm fine, coach,' he manages to say, trying to look at the man's face despite how much the sun light makes his head hurt.

The coach laughs at him, patting his shoulder. 'Sure you are, you blacked out, Hood.'

'What?' Calum asks confused. He didn't, or at least he thinks he didn't. 'I'm fine, really.'

'Do you think that he needs to go to the hospital?'

That's Ashton's voice, talking from behind him and Calum figures that the nice person who is holding the ice on his head and rubbing his shoulder must be him.

'Calum look at me,' the caoch says and Calum slowly pries his eyes open. He follows his chubby finger as it moves all around, even if it makes his nausea worse.

'I don't think it's too serious. But he is concussed, he probably should.' the coach says and then he disappears from Calum's limited view.

Next thing that Calum acknowledges is that he is sitting in the back of Ashton's car and that he is cradled in Michael's arms. He has no idea of how he ended up here, but Michael is running a hand through his hair and it feels so nice that he forgets to ask.

He only gets bites of the boys conversation, but he knows they are talking about his match. Luke complains about the referee and Michael just curses way too loud for Calum's liking.

'Shut up,' he mumbles.

'Oh. Hey, you are awake. How do you feel?'

'What happened?' he asks, grabbing Michael's hand and putting it on his eyes, hoping that Michael doesn't take it away.

'You got a blow to the head. Does it hurt?'

Calum tries to nod, but his neck is kind of stiff and he feels like his whole brain moves in his skull, so he stops. 'Hurts because you are yelling.'

'I' m not yelling!'

'Lower your voice, Mike. He is hurting,' Luke says in a whisper and Calum hums content, dozing off not much later.

.

The boys take Calum to the hospital and after two and half hours of waiting, they are sent home with the promise of not leaving him alone and not making him sleep for the next hours. His concussion is mild, so he'll be sore and grumpy for a while, but he shouldn't have any major issues.

So they bring him home and since both his parents are at work, they stay to check on him.

'How do you feel?' Luke asks, sitting on the couch next to him and patting his knee.

Calum shrugs. He is still confused and his head still hurts, the worst part is that he can't take any pain meds. 'What happened?' he asks again. 'Last thing I remember, I was warming up for the match.'

'Does he have amnesia?' Luke asks panicking, but thankfully Ashton shakes his head, explaining that it's normal that they'll probably need to explain things to him a couple more times.

'You got a blow to the head.'

Calum seems to consider their words, then he looks at Luke with glossy eyes, 'I made a fool of myself.'

'You didn't,' Luke rushes to say, trying to reassure him at the same time as Michael laughs, 'You totally did!' only to get slapped in the head by Ashton.

'It wasn't your fault.' Ashton says, moving the ice from his head and frowning at the lump that he is sporting.

'Well, Cal. You know, there is a video of it,' Michael points out and Calum gasps, already imagining how stupid he looks.

'Who the hell took a video of that fucking idiot slamming into him?' Luke asks, rising his voice.

'I did,' Michael says shrugging and when they give him a look, he explains, 'What? It's funny!'

Calum rolls his eyes, but he'll definitely look at the video when he can keep his eyes open without any major pain. He guesses it is funny indeed.


	12. Luke - Sick And No one believes him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do o where Luke is sick or he gets injured (you can pick which one) but none other the other boys believe him and finally Michael believes him and they go to hospital and Ashton and Calum go visit him and apologize to him for not believing him or something like that please that would be great!!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it took me forever to write this one. Better late than never, I guess.
> 
> I hope it turned out fine, even if I'm not so proud of what I wrote.

 

Being the younger of the band has his good side. Sure, Luke is the one they always forget to ask an opinion, he is the one who has to get up and take the others beers and he is the one who has to do the laundry.

But he is also the one they always worry about and they like to baby. And Luke loves to be babied. So sometimes he likes to aggravate a bit how tired he is just for extra cuddles and for someone to take him to bed because he is too tired and too lazy to walk. He never takes advantage of the others just because of his age though. They just offer.

So it's a shock to Luke when he wakes up with a terrible headache and the others refuse to take care of him.

The first Luke talks to is Michael. He is miserably loosing a game on his phone when Luke whines, sitting on the couch next to him.

"My head hurts," Luke mumbles, leaning his head on Michael's shoulder only to be pushed away with a harsh, "Not now Luke, I'm loosing." And Luke should have known better than bother Michael while he is playing.

So he heads to the kitchen where Calum is making breakfast.

"Why isn't Ashton cooking?" Luke asks confused.

Calum curses throwing away a burnt pancake. "Said he wasn't up to do anything today and I'm hungry."

Luke chews on his lower lip. If Ashton doesn't want to cook, it means he is having one of his bad days, when he doesn't want to be bothered by anyone.

"Cal, I don't feel good," Luke mumbles. "Should I tell Ashton?"

"Really, Luke? What didn't you understand about Ashton not wanting to cook? Leave him alone," Calum snaps, "And leave me alone too, I'm burning everything here because of you."

"You were burning everything before me," Luke mumbles between his theet, "And I just told you I'm sick," he adds, trying to make him reason. His headache is getting worse and he is cold, he really needs the boys to take care of him.

"Yes, you are always sick," Calum says, making high quotes on the word 'sick' "you are always sick when Ashton gets moody, so Michael and I are stuck with you. Not today. I wanted pancakes today and if I'm not having them, you are definitely not having cuddles."

Its not about cuddles, Luke wants to say. But he doesn't want to hear Calum's annoying voice, it feels like drills in his skull. so he scoffs and goes back to Michael.

"What did you say to make Calum yell like that?" Michael asks with such a grin on his face that if Luke hadn't been so sick, he'd have slapped Michael.

Luke shrugs, "Just that I don't feel good. I think I have a fever."

Michael finally looks away from his phone and for a split second Luke thinks that he believes him, but then Michael laughs, ruffling Luke's hair. "Nice try. You were sick last week, you can't be sick again."

"I know it's weird, Michey. I probably didn't heal well."

"You probably want to cuddle. Come on, I'll hug you, cry baby."

Luke considers the offer and this is just a sign that he really is sick. Michael is still grinning, sure as hell that Luke is just pretending and he even called him cry baby. "Fuck you, Michael. I'm waking Ashton."

Luke stands up with tears in his eyes. He is shivering and sore all over, his head feels all fuzzy and he feels so lonely.

"Let Ashton be," Michael says, "Just go find something to do."

Luke decides to ignore him, but it probably isn't a smart decision. As soon as approaches Ashton, he glares at him. "I heard Calum yell," Ashton says, "Tell him to fucking stop trying to cook and leave me the fuck alone."

"Ash, please hear me out."

"Luke, leave me alone. Why can't I have a day off? You all act like kindergarten babies and I'm sick of you all. Leave. Me. Alone. NOW."

Luke gulps and quickly shouts the door close, standing still out of Ashton's room. He bursts in tears, shaking with sobs. He holds himself up with a hand against the close door and brings his other hand to his head, trying to stop the stabbing pain that makes him nauseous and dizzy. He considers going back to his room and hide from all the boys, maybe try to call his brothers, even if they are so far away. He is so desperate that he thinks that maybe they can talk with one of the boys and persuade them that Luke isn't making things up.

The only problem is that he can't move. His legs feel heavy, heavier than when he trained with weights tied around his ankles. There is a weird flash of light and Luke wonders if the light bulb is about to break or his eyes are tricking him. Then the floor comes closer to his face and it hits his cheek so hard that Luke yelps. Or at least he thinks he does, he can't hear anything beside the loud ring in his ears.

.

Michael throws his phone on the empty spot next to him, pissed that he lost once again. He hates the world right now. Calum's constant yelling doesn't make his sour mood any better, so he makes his way to the kitchen and turns the gas off, taking the burnt pan off his hands.

"if I wake Ashton and make him cook, will you shut up?" He asks and when Calum nods, Michael makes his way upstairs, shouting at Calum to clean the mess he made.

He jogs upstairs only to find Luke sitting on the floor in the halleyway, sobbing so hard that his shoulder bulge up and down with each sob. "Luke? What are you doing sitting over there?" He asks a bit surprised. He was sure that Luke would either be in Ashton's bed cuddled on top of him or sulking in his room. He surely didn't think he'd be crying on the cold floor.

Luke slowly looks up, his eyes red rimmed and small from crying so much. What catches Michael's attention is the red mark on his cheek. "I think I fainted," Luke manages to say, "I don't feel good."

Cursing, Michael finally kneels in front of him, running a hand through Luke's sweaty hair and flinching at the heat radiating from his body. "You are burning up, you are fucking sick."

From the glare he gets from Luke, Michael can tell what he is thinking. He told so. He tried to tell everyone.

"I'm sorry, okay?  I was... Shit, Luke, I ignored you because I was loosing a game. Some friend I am," Michael starts rambling, standing up and pulling Luke from his armpits while still making up apologies, "Come on, I'm taking you to bed and I'm being your slave from now on, ask whatever you want."

Instead of replying, Luke frowns, then he closes his eyes, "I think I'm about to pass out,"

Michael widens his eyes barely catching him before he could slam his face on the floor again. They stand still for a few seconds before Michael recovers enough to plan what he needs to do.

First, he takes Luke in his room, trying to cool him down with a wet rag on his forehead. Then he looks for his shoes, putting them on, despite the fact that he is wearing Calum's soccer shorts and looks kinda ridiculous. He gets a hoodie and throws it around Luke's shoulders, to shelter him from the cold. He barely remembers to put the hood over his head. Then he picks him up and rushes downstairs, yelling for Calum who meets them at the bottom of the stairs with a confused look on his face.

"He is sick, really sick. Open the door, I'm taking him to the hospital."

Calum snaps into action, opening the door for him and following Michael to the car. "do you want me to come?" He asks, sending worried glances at Luke's pale face and chewing on his lower lip.

"Have you seen yourself?" Michael says referring to Calum's pajama pants and the flour in his hair. "Wake Ashton, okay? I'll update you."

Calum nods and jogs back inside as Michael turns the car on.

Michael looks at Luke who is still passed out in the seat next to him. He looks pale, but his cheeks are bright red. His lips are slightly parted and he looks in so much pain. Michael pushes on the pedal tying to be as quick as possible.

.

When Luke wakes up, his head hurts as bad as it did before and the lights are so bright that is eyes burn even if they are still closed.

Someone is calling his name and all Luke wants is for them to shut up, but they seem so worried that Luke pities them at some point. He carefully blinks one eye open, looking around. Everything slowly comes back in his mind and he figures he is in a hospital. The voice belongs to Michael and for a split second Luke wonders why he is so distressed. Did someone die? Is Luke dying maybe?

"Shut up," Luke whines, trying to move his hand to cover his eyes.

Michael stops him quickly grabbing the hand and holding it, stoking his thumb over Luke's wrist. "Don't move your arm, it will hurt."

That makes Luke look down at his arm. There is a needle stuck in the crook of his elbow, Luke follows the tube with his eyes, until he is staring at the plastic bag hanging on a pole next to him. "What's that?"

"You fainted from high fever and that is your meds. You can't expect me to remember what it is, it's a miracle I didn't pass out when they showed up with a needle."

Luke laughs briefly, regretting it when it makes his head hurt more. He tries to move, but his body still feels too heavy.

"Luke, are you mad at me?"  Michael asks, fidgeting in his chair, "I was scared when I saw you crying on the floor. And then you fainted. You were really sick and I-"

"At least you are here," Luke says bitterly. It's not that he expected them to be all here after the way they acted before, but he was still hurt that they didn't care that he was sick.

"They are waiting outside. Just got here a few minutes before you woke up, but Calum was crying, so Ashton took him out. Do you want me to get them?"

Luke shrugs, not letting go of Michaels hand. So Michael texts Ashton with his free hand, telling him that Luke is awake.

Two seconds later the other two boys appear in the room with an apologetic look and tear stained faces. Both of them were crying and Luke doesn't feel a bad person for enjoying the moment. Calum literally jumps on the bed, hugging Luke so hard that it huts and mumbling apologies that Luke can't hear,because his face is pressed against Luke's chest. Ashton on the other hand stands still at the feet of the bed, playing with his shirt.

"Okay," Luke says, clearing his throat as he pats Calum's head with his free hand, "This was funny the first few seconds, but now it's getting annoying."

"Luke," Ashton mumbles, while Calum quiets down, not moving from Luke's chest.

"What, Ashton?"

"I'm sorry. I basically threw you out of my room. I didn't think that-"

Luke rolls his eyes, "You didn't think, period. You know? I like when you baby me, when I get more cuddles than everyone. But that doesn't mean that I would fake being sick. Me being the youngest doesn't mean that my words weight any less than any of yours. This goes to you too, Michey."

Michael bows his head down in shame, not saying anything.

Luke keeps quiet for a while, enjoying how guilty they look. He is glad he proved his point but he isn't a jerk, he knows he can't be mad too long. Especially not when he made the three of them cry.

"I'm not mad, at any of you, really. Please, stop crying," he says, tightening his grip on Michael's arm and petting Calum's hair with his other hand. He'd hug Ashton too, if he wasn't so busy.

"But I'm telling you, I head you when you offered to be my slave, Michey. I might like it."

"You are a jerk," Michael says, a faint smile finally appearing on his face.


	13. Calum - ankle injury Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after management finds out that Calum is hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is a part 2 that was requested. 
> 
>  
> 
> When I first thought about adding a part 2 I was considering after the hospital, but it didn't make much sense and was kinda boring, so I never updated it. Then I got this suggestion and this is what came out. I really really hope that you'll like it, I had a lot of fun writing it, but I'm not sure it's realistic. If it isn't, please use two minutes of your time to tell me. I really want to improve. 
> 
>  
> 
> Im not sure what I should write next, I have a couple of Calum requests. But is it okay that I never write about Michael or Ashton?

 

Michael is worried sick right now.

Calum's hands are shaking a lot and he can't stop sobbing, despite how many times Michael has told him that he'll be alright. He is almost as pale as Luke, who is standing next to them, half hunched over, so he can play with Calum's damp hair.

"They called an ambulance," Ashton says making his way over them. He just spoke to managment, doing his best to calm them down. They didn't need more pressure on their shoulders, they were well aware of how strict their schedule was and how much the trip to te hospital was messing it up. But they didn't really have another choice. "How do you feel, Cal?"

"I'm- i'm good. There was no need," Calum stutters between his cries. He knows that he needs to go to a hospital, but the idea of ambulance and paramedics and all that commotion makes him panic. Michael rubs his shoulders, trying to keep him quiet, but it looks like he can't stop crying.

 

"We are in the middle of nowhere, we can't wait to get to a hospital with the bus, so they are pulling over wherever it's safe nearby and wait," Ashton explains. He takes the ice off Calum's ankle, staring at it, until Luke tugs at his sleeve.

 

"Ash, it looks funny," Luke says in a low voice. 

 

Michael looks at them. Calum's foot is pointing inside, the edge of his ankle bone poking from under the skin, clearly visible despite the swelling. It wasn't like that before, Michael is sure of that. He hopes that Calum hasn't heard, but the boy quickly props himself up, trying to glance at his ankle. Thankfully Ashton sets the bag of ice back before he can look. "Lie back down, Cal, it's alright," Ashton says sending Luke a killing glare.

 

It takes half an hour for an ambulance to show up. 

 

Paramedics quickly brace Calum's lower leg, putting him on a stretcher. Calum isn't one who panics easily, but the idea of being alone in the ambulance and the agonising pain that comes from having his hurt limb jostled make him cry like a toddler until Michael offers to go with him and hold his hand.

 

So Michael finds himself sitting in the small space next to one of the paramedics, staring at them as they put a tight tourniquet around Calum's bicep, their gloved finger looking for a vein to pinch. Calum whines when the needle is pushed in his flesh and the grip on Michaels hand tightens.

 

"This will help with the pain," the paramedic says and Michael nods, even if he isn't the one they are talking to.

 

"I can't feel my foot," Calum says at some point, "Is it a good thing?"

 

Michael snaps his head up, looking at the paramedic who is standing in front of him. He wonders how much Calum is in shock to think that not feeling his foot might be good. The paramedic keeps a neutral face, gently taking the brace off Calum's foot and touching it.

 

"Does this hurt?" He asks, pinching it. Calum's foot is deep purple, the small area where he was just pinched turns white and it takes a worrying long amount of time for it to go back to the livid colour.

 

It takes even longer for Calum to finally shake his head, "It feels numb. Is it good"?

 

The paramedic who is sitting next to Michael sighs deeply and stands up, getting in front of Calum. He gently cups his face, stroking his thumb over Calum's cheek. "Listen to me, your ankle is displaced and that is cutting the blood flow in your foot. Do you know what it means?"

 

Calum shakes his head once again, blinking a couple times and the paramedic sighs. His sighs are getting to Michael's nerves right now.

 

"Doesn't matter. What you need to know is that we need to put your ankle back in place. Not gonna lie, it's gonna hurt. But you are on morphine, it'll kick in soon." Then he turns to Michael and his tone is a lot less gentle when he says, "Don't make him move, okay?"

 

Michael nods, using his hand to turn Calum's face in his direction. "Hey, Cal. How do you feel?" He asks, nervously glancing at the other two men. The one who spoke to them braces Calum's knee with both hands, using his body to hold it down, while the other one grabs Calum's foot and ankle. Before Michael can put a finger on what's going on, Calum screams, sitting up.

 

"I told you to keep him still," the man yells at Michael, "push him down."

 

It takes a few seconds for Michael to register what's happening. He stands up, almost tumbling down when the driver stops at a red light. He uses both arms to push Calum down on the stretcher, trying to talk to him. Calum isn't listening at all, he keeps screaming that his leg hurts and he doesn't want to be touched.

 

"Mickey, let go, fuck. Stop, please. Stop," he begs between sobs.

 

Michael hears the two paramedics talk to each other, something like "hurry up," and "I'm almost done," and then even with the sirens, even with Calum's screams filling the air, he can hear a loud snapping sound that makes him nauseous. He probably isn't the only one. Next thing he knows, Calum is choking on his own vomit and the paramedic who is closer to them, roughly pushes Michael away, pulling Calum up from his shoulders. "You did great, buddy. It's okay now," he says, while Calum keeps retching, spilling vomit all over himself.

 

Michael looks at the other paramedic, who is rewrapping Calum's ankle, touching his toes constantly, to make sure that the blood is flowing correctly. 

 

"I'm sorry," Calum hiccups, trying to wipe his tears away. As soon as he does, fresh ones stream down. "I think I kicked you."

 

"It's okay. People usually faint, you know? Pretty tough of you to go through it. How is the pain now?"

 

Calum leans on the man's shoulder, closing his eyes, "Hurts a lot. More than before."

 

"The morphine will kick in soon, I promise. Can I lie you down?"

 

Calum hums, he is so exhausted that he doesn't even look for Michael anymore. And Michael wishes for this to be over soon. The paramedic sits back next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asks, while the other man offers him a glass of water. Michael doesn't understand why they are worrying about him until he realises that he has been holding his breath until now. "We are almost there, he'll be okay in the blink of an eye," one of the men assures him.

 

.

 

Calum spends the night in the hospital, his ankle way to swollen to be put in a cast. And he refuses to let Michael go back to the bus, even when Andy shows up telling them that they booked an hotel not far away for the night. 

 

Next morning Calum's ankle doesn't look any better. His whole foot, from his toes to mid calf is swollen and there is a deep purple bruise going from his ankle bone down to his outer foot. The doctor wants to keep him cast free another couple days, but Andy insists that they have to travel. Somehow he persuades Calum into telling the doctor that he is fine with getting the cast now, even if Michael begs him to take his time. The deal is that he gets his ankle casted, but stops to the closest hospital in three days, explains what happened and gets another cast once the size of his leg has reduced.

 

Calum finds out how bad of an idea it was the same day, once he is back in the tour bus and his ankle hurts way more than it did when he was in the hospital. He is half high on pain meds, his mind all clouded and all, but the pain is still there.

 

Ashton and Luke keep bugging him, apologising for not helping sooner and offering to do whatever he wants them to. Which in all honesty is just leave him alone and let him sleep until his ankle stops throbbing, but he doesn't have the heart to tell them to go away.

 

"How do you feel?" Michael asks, sitting on the edge of the couch where Calum is currently trying to rest, his broken ankle propped up on a pillow on the table in front of him.

 

"I've had better days," Calum says, not wanting to hear Michael say "told you so".

 

"Do you need anything?" Luke asks, biting his lower lip.

 

Calum shakes his head tiredly, "I want to sleep," he mumbles, hissing in pain when the bus takes a turn on the left and his leg shifts from its position.

 

"Are you okay?" He hears someone say. 

 

He is clenching his jaw so hard that it hurts and he can't even open his eyes without breaking down in tears. Despite the blinding pain, he vaguely hears the others saying that it isn't normal and that he should be better by now.

 

"Mike, look," Ashton says and they all stay silent after that. So Calum slowly pries his eyes open, looking at where they are. Sure enough his toes, barely poking out from the edge of the cast are swollen. It's not new. What is worrying is their dark colour. Again.

 

Calum bites his lip, when Michael stands up from his spot, "I'm telling the driver to stop to the next city. And this time you are fucking staying in the hospital until you are good. Do you understand?" He yells.

 

"Michael, there is no need to yell," Luke says, at the same time as Ashton sits next to Calum, saying, "Here, you made him cry."

 

Calum hates them for how they are acting towards him, he isn't a kid and he definitely isn't made of glass. He can stand Michael's anger, especially when he is well aware that Michael is one hundred percent right. He shouldn't have listened to Andy. Serves him right. 

 

He shrugs Ashton's hand off, when he tries to hug him and wipes his eyes, "I'm okay. And Mikey is right."

 

.

 

In the end Calum stays in the hospital for three days, before he can move again. Crutches are painful and he is awful at moving on them, but somehow he manages to survive for the two months that it takes for him to get back on his feet. Even after all that time, he has a huge limp. But thankfully they are home by then and he can do physiotherapy and rest as much as he needs to.

 


End file.
